Of The Stars
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves. [An Astoria Greengrass collection of drabbles/short stories]
1. Her Broken Crown

**Her Broken Crown  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _She is gone, but she used to be mine._

* * *

 _ **August 1998**_

Nobody said it would be easy.

Astoria's hands shook as she reached for her cup of tea. The ceramic glass rattled as she held onto them, and she had to hold back a cry of pain as the aftershock—even though it has already been weeks since that dreadful occasion—took over. It made it difficult to lift most things that she could have easily held back then. Every stroke of movement caused a pain in her far too unbearable to speak of.

The neuropathic pain that courses through her, according to the Healers, is now permanent. They say that if the _Cruciatus curse_ had been used on her longer on a certain day, she might have ended up like Alice and Frank Longbottom. She would have been ceased to forget all the beautiful things in her life, traumatized for the rest of her living days and unable to recognize loved ones. But her will, for some apparent reason, was stronger than the Longbottoms. The Healers said she was lucky enough to survive.

Sometimes Astoria wished she hadn't.

When the Dark Lord took over the entire British wizarding world, his first order of business was to have all muggle-borns killed. Second the half-bloods that sided with Dumbledore's Army and the renewed Order of the Phoenix. But they spared the pure-bloods that fought to protect Hogwarts. Although _spared_ is such a vast word of mercy that she doubted what happened to her months after had any of the sort. A pure-blood of her standing, who defied the Dark Lord before his win, did not go unpunished. Neither did her sister, Daphne, who had been tortured all because of the side Astoria had chosen in the war.

Astoria was tortured on a daily basis by one Death Eater after another when they finally rounded up the blood traitors. She wasn't the only one. She could also remember the others, screaming in pain by her side as the Death Eaters had their fun and took their turns. Just the sound of their laughter and the pain that coursed through her as the curses came at her made her entire body convulse at the memory of it. It made her drop her cup of tea.

The sound shattered the silence of her home's drawing room.

A shuddering breath escaped her lips as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She shifted in her periwinkle dress, moved to kneel down and pick up the shards of her teacup. But as she stirred, a pain shot up her knees, sending her back down on the sofa with a painful cry.

Someone had entered the room, footsteps approached. Astoria wept and stared at the broken shards on her feet. Her tea spilled a dreadful number on their dainty carpet. The Healers said it would take a while for her to walk as normally again, without someone guiding her. But _normal_ was such a foreign word these days that she doubted it'd be anything of the sort someday.

"Astoria." Cassandra Greengrass's voice said coolly. "Astoria Perenelle Greengrass, look at me."

Astoria sniffed and looked up at her mother dreadfully. She knew why the woman was here. It only took most of her self-control not to lose her sanity right then and there. The sight of her mother made her stomach churn.

"It's time for you to meet Draco." Cassandra went on, looking at her daughter with pity. But it was genuine, an unusual kind. Like she also wished none of this had happened.

"Will he treat me right, mother?" Astoria asked as she looked down shamefully, fiddling with her fingers to stop the pain of the nerves—but it only seemed to increase as her anxiety surfaced. "Will he ever treat a broken girl like me kindly?"

"Draco Malfoy is the most eligible, young pure-blood in our society. He is a highly-respected man due to his allegiance to the Dark Lord before his great prevalence." Her mother answered robotically, not even answering her daughter's questions, as she swept her golden locks back proudly. "But you, my darling, are only one of fifteen or so that are eligible to be his wife. He has refused Daphne. It is time he considers you. This will be your redemption. _Marry Draco Malfoy, and all will be forgiven._ The Dark Lord will no longer torture you, or Daphne. Or us."

It was how life seemed to be for her now. The options were to marry a proper, pure-blood man of standing to keep her life or choose death to herself and her entire bloodline. Astoria didn't think she had much to live for, but she knew her family did. After all, she had been the one to put this _curse_ on them. Among other curses.

If she had just stayed neutral, like Daphne did, none of this would have happened. She should have just listened, instead of fighting for what she believed in. All her regrets began to pile up into a mountain-full of things she can no longer change, only be able to alter later in life if she made the right choices now.

Like marrying a pure-blood man—marrying Draco Malfoy—to keep her life.

"What if he chooses me, mother?" Astoria asked in a small voice as her hands flew to play with the tips of her dark hair absent-mindedly. What if, indeed? She couldn't imagine a life married to someone she doesn't love. Perhaps she could learn to love him—but could he love her? She used to be kind, so full of life. But her tortures and the scar written on her left wrist weren't really wife material. "What if he chooses me, and doesn't learn to love me?"

"Love is irrelevant to people like _us_." Cassandra said sharply this time, before realizing her mistake and breathing out a frustrated sigh. The woman, who Astoria had taken after by looks, brushed off her finest gown delicately before speaking. "Astoria, I am no longer having this conversation with you again. Marry Draco Malfoy, or you will have disgraced our family name and have killed us all."

Astoria's eyes widened, and fear and apprehension made the world spin. She didn't know long it would take for her to recover from the flashbacks, from the memories that spiraled so painfully. Merlin, she didn't even know if she'll _ever_ be the same again. Even more now as her mother pressured her into choices made for her.

It was easier to blame it on someone else, but she merely had herself to blame for putting this on herself and her family.

"Now, you know what to do. Sit still, and look pretty." Cassandra beamed at her this time, the look of disgust on her face swept aside as she wiped Astoria's cheeks with a hanky she brandished out of thin air. "Make him _want_ you. And save our family."

 _Sell my soul to him, you mean_ , she wanted to say.

With a tired nod, she whispered, "Yes, mother."

Cassandra straightened up before she fisted her right hand and placed it across her chest, on top of her heart. "For Voldemort and Valour."

Astoria couldn't bring up her arm like her mother, but she croaked out, "For Voldemort and Valour."

She rose with the help of her mother, her legs buckling under her own weight as the doors of the drawing room opened once more to reveal their guest. As the Malfoys entered the space, Astoria attempted a cheerful smile. The kind of happy smile she used to display, only to falsify that innocence of goodness for the sake of her life.

It was all she could do before silently sinking into the hole of her quiet despair.

* * *

 **Prompt(s):**

Task 1 - Herbology: Write about someone struggling with a change in their life. ( _Assignment #11_ )  
704\. First Line - Nobody said it would be easy. ( _Insane House Challenge_ )  
305\. Style - Third Person ( _365 Prompts Challenge_ )  
61\. Write a Collection based around a certain character ( _Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge_ )  
9\. Write an AU that you've never written before ( _Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge_ )  
49\. Write a fic exploring one character only - no pairings. ( _Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge_ )  
8\. Write a fic that is incredibly angsty ( _May Event - Scavenger Hunt_ )

 **Word Count:** 1,278 words

 **Character(s):** Astoria Greengrass, Cassandra Greengrass (OC), the Malfoys (brief appearance)

* * *

 **AN:** This is inspired by that alternative universe in Cursed Child where Scorpius wound up in a time when Voldemort actually won. I imagined it wasn't the most pleasant situation for everyone. Blood traitors tend to have it worst because their lives are spared, but to a fault. And as such, their options are either marriage to a prominent and well-respected pure-blood or death. Astoria, of course, chooses the former, because she would never put her own needs above her family's. I'm actually thinking of _expanding_ this one-shot, but maybe at another time. Maybe you'll catch it in my Drastoria collection, _Blissful Oblivion_.

I hope you enjoyed reading! Don't forget to let me know what you think in the little reviews section below. :')

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


	2. And We Break

**And We Break  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _Death doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints.  
It takes, and it takes, and it takes, and it takes._

* * *

"It's heavy!" A female student cried, sporting Gryffindor robes as she attempted to lift a heavy debris from someone that had been stuck underneath.

Astoria sped towards them, wand aloft, ready to cast a spell. "I'll help!"

Curses and hexes sped rapidly throughout the threshold. One spell after another came from either the mouths of Death Eaters or students who were risking their lives to defend Hogwarts. The sky had fallen a tinge of black, not even a star in sight as the battle ensued among the people down below-witches and wizards fighting for their lives; neither knowing which was winning at this point into the heat of the fight.

After she managed to levitate the debris off the person underneath, she saw a flash of a green spell speed towards her. Astoria dodged, watching the spell streak pass her, missing her by a hair. Within such a short time, she heard a Death Eater cry out a binding spell onto her. With a yelp, she flicked her wand wordlessly to protect herself from being binded by iron ties-its metal clanking soundlessly due to the noise in the threshold.

Her face contorted with anger, whipping her head around to find another Death Eater in her midst; wand aloft as if to send another spell at her. Though before he could mutter a single word, she pointed her wand and wordlessly sent a curse towards her attacker. A blue light emitted and zoomed towards the man, knocking him several feet away.

Before she could rush towards a group of Hufflepuffs fending off Death Eaters who outnumbered them, she felt a harsh tug on her arm. Astoria was about to cast another non-verbal spell at the assault until she saw that it was Hannah Abbott.

"What are you doing?" Astoria asked heatedly, attempting to free herself from her friend's hold as her eyes flitted back to the Hufflepuffs. They were girls from her year and were looking dreadfully terrified for their lives. "We _have_ to help them!"

"They can handle themselves! We've got worst things to worry about-" Hannah's eyes were aflame as she pointed back to the castle. "The kids, the underaged ones-they can't get out! They're being attacked and fended off one by one! Colin's holding the forth, but he can't handle them for much long!"

Astoria's eyes widened nervously, her gaze shifting back towards the Hufflepuffs only to soon find that an Order member had joined them. She turned back to Hannah and nodded furtively.

The pair rushed past duels, docking spells and curses-Astoria with the defensive of throwing protection spells and Hannah about with the offensive of hexes and jinxes.

They sped into the castle, up the steps, then down a hallway where Astoria could hear the cries and screeches of small voices. Several witches and wizards, two or three years younger than her were attempting to throw basic spells at three Death Eaters that surrounded them. At the front, keeping their guard, was Colin Creevey. They all stood a few feet away from what looked like a gaping hole, likely one of the secret passages used to expel the underaged wizards away from the fight.

"You'll have to go through me, you sorry lot!" Colin yelled defiantly, waving his wand as a set of curses whisked towards them. With a cry of "Protego!", he had managed to rebound the curses towards the Death Eaters.

While they were distracted from the counter-curse, Astoria and Hannah both cried out at the same time; wand aloft, as if thinking the same thought, " _Expulso!"_

Two of the Death Eaters were knocked back, but one stood his ground as his companions dropped to the ground with massive grunts. He glared at the two witches, grinning menacingly.

A surge of fear overpowered Astoria's confidence. The sight of Amycus Carrow had always been enough to throw her off her footing.

Astoria felt as though she had stood there for hours, and only at the sound of a disarming charm from Hannah did she finally awaken from what felt like a limbo of fear. She raised her wand just as she saw the two Death Eaters stand on their feet once more. Hannah docked away to battle Amycus, and Astoria hurtled herself next to Colin.

Colin cried a loud a " _Expelliarmus_!" but was immediately blocked off by one of their attackers. He turned to her hastily, "Take them into the passage! I'll handle the lot of them!"

"Colin, you can't-" Astoria complained but was quick to cast a wordless _Protego_ when she saw green and red lights speed towards them. Colin mouthed her to go, and now merely banking on his words, she shifted to face about three young witches and two first year wizards; all looking frightful.

"Come now, and hurry!" Astoria ordered as she rushed them towards the gaping hole. With Hannah and Colin on the Death Eaters, she managed to slide in the lot of the kids into the passage. But just as she had helped on the last witch, she heard a grunt of pain come from Colin.

Astoria's eyes flitted quickly, shock rocking her body as she saw Colin on the ground; bleeding from eye to lip and surrounded by the two Death Eaters; both looking very menacing. By instinct, she raised her wand and hurtled a Blasting Curse towards the middle of the two. It nicked the arm of one of the Death Eaters, causing a massive explosion to ensue between them.

When she heard their bodies collapse in a heap far from Colin, she rushed towards him and tried to help him up. But before she could even lift him to his feet, she saw Colin's eyes widen-and before she knew it, he had knocked her off to the side as a green light sped past her and onto Colin.

" _No_!" Astoria cried, knowing exactly what that green light had meant. She scrambled towards Colin's unmoving body, and felt sick to her stomach when she saw the glassy look in his eyes. There was that ever present look of determination, but it was now mixed with a hint of shock. She was too afraid to check for a pulse, but did so anyway. It took most of her self control not to sob uncontrollably right then and there when she felt none.

Colin Creevey was dead.

"Filthy blood traitor," She heard the crass voice of Amycus from behind her.

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she turned to face him. Hannah Abbott lay unconscious near the steps, and she feared the worst that her friend might be dead-had the Hufflepuff's body not convulsed for a fraction of a moment.

Astoria attempted to get up on her feet, but her legs felt like jelly. It's as if every bit of energy and hope in her body had been drained, and she could not help but replay the very moment when Colin had been hit by the killing curse.

" _Blood traitor_ is just as bad as mudblood. Weak and insignificant." Amycus cackled as he twirled his wand about childishly. "Shall I end you now, little Greengrass? Or have you still got some fight left in you after our little _scuffle_?"

Astoria felt like she'd been hit by a full body-bind curse. The memory of Alecto pining her down as Amycus drew blood from her wrist, carving the words that now scarred her left wrist, came to her. As if the nightmares had not been enough to keep her up at night, the growing and never-ending fear of Amycus attacking her out of nowhere once more.

Suddenly, an anger like no other surge through her. All her life, she had been too kind, too soft on anything in fear of death until today-when she had to be cruel, when she had to be tough to fight for her life. She was not going to die today. No Death Eater or even some blasted blood malediction was going to stop her. She would be damned if she ever let Amycus Carrow get to her again.

As soon Amycus raised his wand, crying out a jinx, Astoria waved her wand wordlessly to block the spell. It had been easy to duel Amycus now. Learning non-verbal spells throughout the summer was a staple that Astoria picked up, and with every cry of a curse that Amycus sent her way-she blocked it with ease. Her anger now turned to something completely justifiable.

It would _kill_ her if she knew that a murderer will walk free after tonight.

Astoria's intention now was to cause as much pain as possible. At one point in the midst of their duel, she had thought of resorting to finally using the _Cruciatus curse_ , one she couldn't possibly have done days ago.

But perhaps now it'd be justifiable. Perhaps now she can finally use it.

But her stomach tugged considerably, as if to hold her back from doing just that. She hated herself for it, screeching at the back of her head to just do it. Wand aloft, she meant to utter the Cruciatus curse loud and clear. But her brain, having a mind of its own, mentally cast the stinging jinx straight at Amycus's face.

White light shot from the tip of her wand and smacked Amycus dead in the middle of his face. He was knocked back a few steps, but Astoria could see that his face was swelling considerably. A stinging jinx should have given him just enough pain, but her jinx seemed to be so powerful that Amycus's eyes began to bulge and bleed from where he stood.

Before Amycus could send another curse her way, she cried out a spell she's never tried before, " _Ebulio!"_

Purple light whizzed steadily towards Amycus, smoke ensuing from the tip of her wand, and before she knew it-he was entrapped in a large transparent bubble. The Death Eater kicked and thrashed from inside, but it seemed that the more he struggled; the tighter the bubble was enclosing around him.

Astoria walked towards him, a look of absolute defiance and repulse coursing through her features-not something anyone would see on her on a regular day.

"Who's weak and insignificant now?" Astoria asked him defiantly, eyes aflame as she stared through what little of Amycus's slit and bloodied eyes were left with. A cry left the Death Eater's lips, and with the utmost disgust; Astoria kicked the bubble containing Amycus Carrow down the flight of steps-watching him bounce off the stairs and smacking right onto a group of Death Eaters dueling Order members.

Astoria's entire body shook with a thousand and one emotions. And yet, despite her satisfaction in seeing Amycus defeated-albeit temporarily-and despite having saved the underaged wizard, she still felt as though she had lost a battle tonight.

Hannah Abbott shifted awake just beside her, looking around wildly. "Astoria, what's ha-"

Before Hannah could even finish her sentence, a gasp escaped her lips as her eyes drifted to the one body Astoria couldn't possibly face.

For the first time since her duel with Amycus, she collapsed onto the floor in a heap of tears-too scared to go near Colin; a paramount amount of grief and guilt eating her from the inside out. Her entire body shuddered from her gasps and cries, trying to hold herself together-but every time her eyes accidentally flitted towards Colin's body, she wailed louder.

It seemed as though the receding voices of curses and jinxes had dissolved. There were footsteps echoing downstairs, as if making their way out of the castle. She didn't know what was happening, but she could only hope they were winning after what she just witnessed.

Astoria could have easily used the Cruciatus curse. Hell, she could have easily killed Amycus Carrow right then and there, but what good would that have done? She would have been a murderer, like the fleet of Death Eaters within the walls. And even if she did resort to something so unforgiveable, she knew it would have never helped get Colin back.

The Gryffindor's bravery and sacrifice left a mark in her that she can never quite shake. And she wished, she wished and wished she could have done more-but there was only regret. Her satisfaction of defeating Amycus had dropped ten-fold, and only the sound of the last of Colin's breath leaving his body haunted her as she sat there at the edge of the stairs-not even caring if someone were to throw a killing curse at her. Too afraid to even come near the body of the boy who had just gave her another chance at life, when death had been so near hear.

She'd take all the killing curses in the world, if it meant keeping Colin's life. He was too young, his life taken too soon-it could have been her.

Astoria wept. It ** _should_** have been her.

* * *

 **Prompt(s):**

507\. Action - Duelling ( _Insane House Challenge_ )  
111\. Emotion - Anger ( _365 Prompts Challenge_ )  
61\. Write a Collection based around a certain character ( _Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge_ )  
47\. Open a random book at home and touch the page. Use the first dialogue after that point in your fic - "It's heavy!" / "I'll help!" from _The Rose and the Dagger_ by Renee Ahdieh ( _Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge_ )

 **Word Count:** 2,145 words

 **Character(s):** Astoria Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Colin Creevey, Amycus Carrow

* * *

 **AN:** A small snippet of Astoria's time during the Battle of Hogwarts. Rowling insists Astoria had more "subtle" upbringing and never encountered the horrors of the second wizarding war. Well, I say different! I definitely think, despite being underaged, that she would have fought to protect Hogwarts. If she was so strongly against pureblood supremacy, enough to defy Lucius and Narcissa, then I'm sure she was one of the brave Slytherins that were there defending their school from Death Eaters. All the more angst knowing how the war changed her too when she witness her friend take a killing curse for her.

Thank you for reading! Please R&R. :')

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


	3. With Delicate Hands

**With Delicate Hands  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_

* * *

Astoria had always known who Draco Malfoy was. He was two years her senior at Hogwarts, and had not been a kind man. During their school days, she would often see him bullying other students, looking down on muggle-borns like they were a speck under his boot, and using his wealth and family name as a means of getting what he wanted.

In short, he wasn't exactly the kind of person she would want to bother spending her days with.

But such is her life, and the reintroduced pureblood tradition of arranged marriages.

It made her sick to her stomach just think about it. The particular tradition had been long abandoned. But when the Dark Lord insists that pure-bloods must contain their bloodlines, as per his decree, one simply cannot say _no_.

And Astoria never did have a choice. Not since Voldemort won. And not since she fought in the "wrong side", earning her months of deprivation of _choice_ and an excess amount of torture for fighting for what she had felt was right.

If she wished to keep her life, and her family's, she must marry. Or she will have wiped the entire Greengrass bloodline for all to see. She just did not think that Draco would be one of the bachelors that took an interest in seeing her today.

When the Malfoys entered the space of her family's drawing room, she immediately met Draco's gaze. He held a stoic look, not giving anything away. He was dressed impeccably in all-black, which made her feel as though he had come here for someone's funeral. His grey eyes searched her green ones curiously before a sudden sense of recognition crossed them.

"Cassandra, dear, perhaps you should fetch a house elf for this… mess." Narcissa, clad in emerald robes, twisted her face in disapproval as she jutted her chin towards the broken tea cup on the floor.

Astoria pursed her lips in guilt. It had been her blasted nerve damage, one that she's earned from all those cruciatus curses sent upon her not too many months ago, that had caused such a mess.

Her mother, Cassandra, blushed furiously. Instead of calling for a house elf, of which the Greengrasses had none, she brandished her wand and cast a silent repairing charm. The tea cup clicked and clanked together, reforming to its former piece once more before it gathered as a whole back on the middle table where a set of tea and biscuits were prepared.

"Shall we?" Cassandra asked, gesturing towards the sofas for the Malfoys.

Astoria took several steps back, taking her place on one of the softer cushions next to her mother. The Malfoys sat across them with backs straightened to mere perfection.

"I daresay, your house, Cassandra… it's not very up to par as it used to be." Lucius said, his cold gaze shifting amongst the furniture. "Where is Cepheus?"

Astoria froze. The mention of her missing father made the hairs on her skin rise. She was inflamed by the audacity of Lucius Malfoy, for it was obvious how everyone in the Sacred Twenty-Eight already knew where her father was. He was in the Ministry, working day and night, to make up for his daughter's crimes, for the side she had chosen in the Battle of Hogwarts. And taking curses to his frail body as an additional "workload" to his already mountain-full of one.

She held back a sob. It was her fault that her father was in a right mess, her fault that her family was suffering the consequences of her actions. If only…

"He's at work. He sends his apologies for not being here today. As for Daphne, well, you can imagine her shame after Draco denied her." Cassandra spoke between gritted teeth, trying to maintain a placid smile. But even as her mother went on, Astoria could tell it was all she could do not to strangle Lucius right then and there. "But she's off at Gringotts, applying to be a Curse-Breaker."

" _If_ she can manage to get such a career," Narcissa added with a slight raise of her brow. She clapped her hands together, as if to close the conversation. Her gaze shifted towards Astoria, scrutinizing her apparel. "Let's see if young Astoria will have better luck. How are you, dear? Any plans after Hogwarts?"

The sickly sweet voice of Narcissa Malfoy made the hairs on her skin rise. She knew for a fact that the woman disapproves of her any more than she disapproves of Daphne for her son. But she kept to mind her mother's advice.

 _Do not let them get to you._

"I'm doing quite well, Mrs. Malfoy," Astoria answered breezily, attempting a small smile. From her peripheral, she caught Draco stare at her; though she did little to decipher the kind of look he was giving her. "I've been recovering for the most part. But once I'm quite well, I'll be taking some practices at St. Mungo's, mostly in the potion-making department. Most of my N.E.W.T subjects are for when I apply to be a Healer."

"A Healer? It's unheard of for young pure-blood women such as yourself, but I suppose it's respectable enough." Lucius addressed as Cassandra began to pour tea for the Malfoys. "Draco, on the other hand, has a vast interest in Alchemy. Should things go smoothly, perhaps you can work together."

This time, Astoria looked to Draco.

Draco had taken his tea with three sugars before finally meeting Astoria's gaze. "It's a complex subject, especially since base metals are hard to come by. I wouldn't mind having an opinion or two from a potioneer on its properties."

"Why Alchemy?" Astoria asked curiously, and immediately regretted it.

Pure-blood courtship entails that women should not speak unless directly spoken to. Though, she could say that she was, in fact, spoken to, since Draco had looked at her the whole time. But his parents did not look pleased, and neither was her mother. Draco, however, seems unbothered. She caught the side of his lip rise in amusement, rather.

"Because it's a subject many wizards are intimidated by. It's a challenge, among other things." Draco answered with a shrug before taking a brief sip of his tea. "I do like a challenge."

"It doesn't have to be entirely." Astoria claimed, though her voice quivered, she maintained a firm answer. "If you enjoy the practice in itself, it's more a hobby than a challenge. I find it'd be easier to pursue something if you find enjoyment in it, rather than pursuing it for the sake of showing off one's skill."

Astoria could feel her mother glaring at her, burning a hole right through her head. She wouldn't dare to see what Draco's parents must look right now. But neither she nor Draco seemed to be bothered by their presence. It's as though they weren't there at all.

Draco scrutinized her in amusement before setting his tea down. "Shall we take a walk in your garden? The room's a bit stifling. Some fresh summer air could do us some good."

This caught her by surprise. Suddenly, she found herself looking to her mother for help. As she had assumed, Cassandra had been glaring at her daughter, until Draco's suggestion. Her mother was shocked momentarily before nodding.

"Yes, that sounds like a _grand_ idea." Cassandra announced, looking to Lucius and Narcissa. "That's what courtships are for, aren't they? Let the children have their day in the sun."

Lucius rubbed his chin delicately, but Narcissa was the one to produce a cold smile and a reluctantly strangled answer, "Indeed."

Astoria saw Draco rise from his seat. She felt her legs cry in protest at the prospect of standing and taking a _walk_ in the family garden. But before she could stand up herself, Draco was already at her side, offering his arm for her to take.

She smiled at him gratefully before she took a firm hold on his arm. As Astoria rose, her legs buckled slightly on her weight, but she retained that little-too-cheerful smile of hers as Draco led her to the doors towards the garden.

It was a bright, sunny day when they finally met the fresh air of outside. The heat was not as stifling as it was in the drawing room, and it was bearable enough to walk under. Astoria quite loved summer, but not as much as winter. Still, she found plenty enjoyment in the season… until recently.

"Do you not need a parasol?" Draco asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Some sun would not be so bad on me." Astoria replied carefully. "I'm as white as snow."

Draco smirked before nodding towards the path of the garden. "Shall we?"

The cobblestone path was adorned with hibiscus bushes lining up on either side. As they progressed, they came across several plants of interest—both regular and magical sorts. Perhaps one of Astoria's favorites was the small field of sunflowers further north up the estate's land. She would often find herself running into that field as a child.

Though today, she doubted they could ever go that far up the estate's land with how she was fairing with her buckling legs, much to her chagrin.

In fact, she doubted anything could ever go much far with the courtship at hand.

There had been a brief silence between them as they walked. Astoria kept her gaze forward, taking slow and careful steps as Draco lead her. Her legs were throbbing with a pain unimaginable, but she kept it aside.

"We can sit, if you like," Draco suggested, causing Astoria to turn to him. He looked anxious. "I imagine walking doesn't agree much with you."

Astoria's mouth formed a slight 'o', unsure of what to say. Of course he was aware of the tortures she's been through. Perhaps what she did not expect was for him to be considerate about it. After all, when has Draco Malfoy ever been considerate of anything other than himself?

"Right, yes," Astoria finally said, searching the garden before she found a grateful shade under a magnolia tree. She pointed at the towering wood shedding pink blossoms. "Over there would be lovely."

Draco nodded before gently leading her towards the tree. Once they were under its shade, Astoria barely had time to hold back her sigh of relief as she pulled away from Draco's touch and carefully slid her back down against the tree's bark as a guide to sit down. Her companion sat next to her, looking every bit of relieved as she was.

From their position, they managed a magnificent view of the little sunflower field, as well as many other trees that swayed in the cool, summer air, the small lake on the west and the patio where she and Daphne used to play tea parties at as little girls. It made her heart twist painfully.

Those were simpler days, when her sister didn't hate her for the side she had chosen. Days when Daphne didn't ignore her every time she greeted her as her sister came home from finding a decent wizarding career. These days, it was impossible to speak with her older sister without her glaring at Astoria and looking at her like she was filth every now and then.

It made her wonder how Draco doesn't see her the way her sister does.

"I don't understand," Astoria started as she wringed her hands together, hoping it would give her some relief from the pain in her legs. She bowed her head, staring at her hands against her periwinkle dress. Her mother would be furious if she knew Astoria ruined the highly expensive dress by sitting on grass with it.

"Understand what?" She heard Draco ask.

"I don't understand how you would even bother with me." Astoria went on, drawing her hands apart before she allowed her fingers to fiddle with her dress. She was too ashamed and too frightful to look him in the eye. She had lost that bit of confidence she had earlier in the drawing room. "I'm the last person you should even be considering. Everyone knows what I did, how I earned the ruins of my reputation—a _blood traitor_. I'm… I'm damaged goods."

Astoria bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything else. She could feel the weight of her deprecation slowly making her spiral into its unkind depths. Her anger towards herself was exceeding its usual. She should be grateful for even being given the opportunity to live if she made the right choices. But somehow, she felt undeserving of it—that it was impossible to be even given a second chance in life when she had none from her days being tortured.

Waiting for Draco's reply was sheer agony, but she waited still. She expected him to lash out at her, like all the other men that had bothered to pursue her. Or perhaps stand up and leave, and let that be the answer to her worries.

What he said right after, however, was not what she had expected at all.

"I remember a girl back then. Her hair was braided in pretty plaits, but it was all over the place. Probably from all those potion experiments she kept doing in the dungeons." Draco began. Astoria felt her heart leap, her eyes drifting carefully to look at him. He was looking out at the garden. "She came to the girls' bathroom one time. I was there, hoping the noise had been Moaning Myrtle. But instead, I found her, looking down at me with every bit of worry on her face."

"Draco…" Astoria whispered, wanting to hit herself for letting that memory pass. She could feel her heart race painfully against her chest.

"She asked me, " _What's wrong? Why are you crying?_ " I told her to go away, but she was ever so _reluctant_." Draco continued still and made no indication that he heard her. A hint of a smile graced his lips briefly. "So after I said a few colorful words to her, she plopped right in front of me and waited. She watched me sob, and it was embarrassing. But I had been too tired to move, and didn't care if some measly fourth year was watching me fall apart. Then eventually, she said, " _Please. Let me help you._ " I told her that she couldn't. And she was defiant, but firm when she said, " _Well, let me try._ " I let her."

Astoria could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she held them back. She had almost forgotten about it. Being too consumed with hatred towards her situation had made her forget the person she was before the war tore her apart. Her hand itched to touch his, but she furled her fingers to crunch up the fabric of her dress.

"It wasn't exactly the kind of help I needed at the time." Draco finally looked at her. Astoria's breath hitched. "But it was enough to keep me going then."

Astoria was that girl. It was the only time back then that she had spoken to Draco, and hadn't done since. He had been crying on the floor of the haunted girls' bathroom. She had just come in to wash off some of the goo from the potion she'd been experimenting on when she found him there. The memory seemed so far away, but it was clear as day to her now.

"I'd nearly forgotten about that…" Astoria's voice trailed off, but she still felt bashful despite his story. "Is that why?"

"One of them," Draco answered candidly, leaning back against the tree's bark, and still not taking his eyes off her.

She almost smiled. "There's more than _one_?"

Draco's lip curled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

This time, she shook her head in amusement, feeling her tight anxiousness from earlier slowly unfurl into something more comfortable. She was curious as to know the other reasons why Draco decided to give her a chance more than she could have possibly deserved, but decided to say nothing about it.

"I imagine this can't be easy for you," Astoria hung her head as she admired a fallen magnolia bloom. "Going from one pureblood home to another can be tiresome. I've had a few courtships, but they mostly came because of my family's fortune. At the end of the day, the fortune mattered little to them as soon as I open my mouth."

Draco put his arms behind the back of his head. "Yes, I've heard you're _quite_ the handful."

"I never mean to be." Astoria said in a small voice, taking one of the blooms on the grass to play with it. "I suppose they just aren't very keen in marrying a girl with strong opinions."

"I don't mind strong opinions." Draco lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. "I could use a few myself. I'm not always this tough-looking."

"Oh?" Astoria asked, raising a brow at him now, resisting the urge to look amused. "Why is that?"

"Why do you have such strong opinions?" Draco fired back plainly with a question.

"I asked first!" She protested, letting go of the blossom in her hand. Her green eyes widened in realization before she looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"By all means, mean to." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Astoria, we've little time and I'd rather you weren't so prudent. You weren't exactly like this years ago. Where's that girl that decided she wasn't going to bloody leave me until I tell her why I was crying in the loo?"

This time, Astoria's comfort cracked. Memories of her torture came to her all of a sudden. Her face etched with pain and distress, turning away from Draco as though it would help to keep the terrible past away. But even as she did, she could still feel the pain that told her that death would be much kinder.

"She's gone, Draco." Her voice was taut and quiet as she spoke. She shut her eyes to keep the tears from flowing. "The Carrows… the Death Eaters… they took her away. They… they turned her into a completely different person. I'm not the same girl I used to be."

A brief silence filled their space; the only sound that came was from the chirping of the birds and the slight rustle of the leaves and bushes of the garden.

Suddenly, she felt the warmth of a hand take place on top of her fisted ones. She hadn't realized she'd been squeezing her hands so tight that when she felt Draco's touch, they slowly opened themselves up, craving for a touch other than her own. His hand rested upon hers before he carefully filled the spaces between her fingers.

Astoria opened her eyes when he said, "That's not entirely true."

She met his gaze, his usually cold, grey eyes now filled with a sort of warmth she had never seen in him before.

"There's a kindness in you unparalleled by any other, and no one can take that away from you." Draco coaxed her gently. "I don't know how you managed to survive what they did to you. Merlin, if I had known then, I would have done something… but I had been so consumed by my own problems… but the point is, you're still here. You're still alive and breathing and doing what you can to save your family. If you can survive all of that, you can get her back."

"I can't. It's _impossible_." Astoria shook her head defiantly as tears escaped her eyes.

"Then build something out of what you have now." He suggested, and she felt his hand squeeze hers gently. "Start from scratch."

"It's not that easy. What can I build out of a girl with a reputation so smeared?" She asked him between sobs, unable to meet his gaze as she recoiled from his comforting touch. "A girl who has scars from her tortures? Not only that, but a girl with a blood malediction that has little to no cure?"

Suddenly, she felt a thumb brush away the tears from her cheeks. Astoria was heaving breaths now, trying to control her cries as she felt Draco rid of her tears. She saw him through her tears, and when she blinked the wet away, he was staring at her.

"Well, we both have the same questions now, don't we?" Draco chimed in. "What can I build out of a boy who has yet to fix his own reputation? A boy who has scars from all the death he had seen and did nothing about? A boy who's still making all the wrong choices?"

Astoria sniffed just as Draco produced a hanky from his breast pocket. She took the piece of cloth gratefully and began to dab her tear-stained cheeks.

"We can always build ourselves up back again. It will not be easy. In fact, it's far from it. But we can always try." He took the hanky from her and pressed it onto the side of her right eye gently. "Together."

Their eyes locked. A sort of understanding, something mirroring each other, came to them. It's as though they could see through each other's soul.

"I just want to do something that matters. Or _be_ something that matters." Astoria confessed quietly. "I just want to matter."

For the first time that day, she saw Draco smile. A genuine one that made her heart leap from where it laid rest. His thumb brushed against her cheek, even though there was hardly a tear for him to rid of.

"But Astoria," He spoke in a way she knew he had never done before. "You already matter."

* * *

 _I slithered here from Eden just to hide outside your door_

* * *

The mystery that was Draco Malfoy became not so much of a mystery afterwards. When his mother had called for him, telling him that it was time to leave, she felt his hesitance, and she had to admit that, for once, she didn't want someone courting her to go away so soon.

But thankfully, it had not stopped there. As soon as dinner came that day, Astoria received the mighty eagle owl of the Malfoys, and perched on the owl's beak, was a letter from Draco with his family seal. Her mother had nearly hopped off her seat in delight, and Daphne looked every bit of discontent as Cassandra blessed all the gods of their Greek heritage.

His letters came daily since.

She found that she enjoyed talking to Draco, about everything and sometimes, nothing but what they could possibly come up with in the spur of the moment. It would have been nice to see him again over the weeks, but as it was, he was now a busy man and upholding work at the Ministry like his father. Still, she sent him letters there, and she would laugh at the little coffee stains he'd blotch on his letters in his haste to reply.

It was after three weeks from when Draco went to the Greengrass estate that her family was invited to a gala in Malfoy manor.

Astoria was clad in a champagne gown, which accentuated her figure generously. Her hair was tied up into a beautiful bun and was adorned with little diamond flowers. While she would have normally worn heels to such events, she prompted for some silver flats to ease her still trembling legs.

Unlike the last time she saw the Malfoys, her family was with her when they arrived at the gala. Her father, Cepheus, though weary and tired from work, would not pass up an opportunity to appear in a social gathering. Her mother had been flying around Astoria like an untamed Cornish pixie fixing everything into place from her hair to the very sole of her shoes. Her sister, Daphne, had joined out of reluctance, as she still felt offended for being rejected. Daphne still refused to see eye to eye with her.

The gala had been in full swing when the Greengrasses arrived. As such, Cepheus made his way to Lucius, Cassandra and Daphne to their own social circles, leaving Astoria for the briefest moment alone.

The ballroom of the manor was adorned prominently. Its rich walls and marble floors showed the significance of the Malfoy's reputation for old money, something passed down to them and still managed to maintain. Every bit of thing made to show the family's high, wealthy status. She almost felt too small in the too big and fancy room, not having been used to such a vast space unlike the one at the Greengrass estate.

Whenever she walked past guests, she often sees them whispering behind their hands to each other. They hid their disgust through sickly sweet smiles and tinkling laughter. It made her sick to her stomach, knowing how some—if not all—of them were talking about her; her audacity for being there, the hopeless case of Draco choosing her above all the other more presentable and proper pureblood girls.

She could feel the walls of the opulent walls close in on her. Before she could turn to run from the ballroom, find herself a quiet place to contemplate and rid herself of her anxiety, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Astoria nearly jumped, though when she turned to find that it was only Draco, she felt the slightest bit of ease.

"It's alright, Astoria. It's just me." Draco assured her, smiling gently. He was clad in emerald robes, a bit of a first for him, if she was being honest, when he offered his arm. "Would you like to dance? Or do you want to get out of here?"

It made her feel appreciated knowing she had a second option.

"It's a bit constricting," Astoria answered honestly as she hooked her hand on his strong arm, her eyes never leaving his, though they ached to look around to see how people were speaking of her. "Can we please go somewhere else?"

She caught Draco's eyes flutter towards his guests. His face etched with a hard look, and he glared at some of them tightly; though it had morphed into understanding when he looked at her again. He bobbed his head, and soon waded them out of the crowd of purebloods. There were guests that stared at them, others that pointed, and most looked at her in disgust. But she concentrated on holding onto Draco, using him as a sort of support even after they had left the noise of the ballroom.

Draco had led her to his own manor's garden. There was not a single witch or wizard out there with them, which made the tightness in Astoria's chest slowly unfurl. The summer night was cooler than usual, and in addition to the garden's atmosphere, both had helped calm her senses, among other things.

"Who were you glaring at earlier?" Astoria asked as she was led down the path of the manor's garden.

The space was larger than that of the Greengrass estate. And where there were not much animals back home, the Malfoys housed several Albino peacocks. The peacocks trotted harmlessly past them as they walked. They either walked about about or simply lounged on the ponds that dotted the field.

"Zabini," Draco replied gruffly. But in the short time she knew much of him, she had a feeling he'd been simply looking tough in order to intimidate the others to stand down from her. "I've been told he's tried to court you before."

Astoria blushed furiously, but waved the topic away. She didn't exactly come to Malfoy manor to talk to him about her many failed courtships. Her green eyes assessed his apparel and decided to change the subject.

"You look quite dashing in green."

"Quite dashing in green?" Draco repeated with an amused smirk.

"I just meant color looks very personable on you." Astoria tried to recover, still feeling the blush on her cheeks. "You see, you wear all this black. It's hardly bringing out the color in your eyes."

Draco chuckled lowly, but she caught a bit of red on his cheeks. Whether it was from the chill of the night, any alcohol he might have consumed earlier or simply because of her statement, she couldn't tell. "I don't think you just came here to talk about the color of my eyes."

She shook her head with a slight laugh before clearing her throat. "No, I didn't. I… I wanted to see you. How has work been?"

"Dreadful, as usual," He answered plainly, his brows pinching together in concentration. "It's not the best job in the world. Hardly something I want to do but I have to make do."

Astoria gave him a sad smile. She knew how Draco wished to pursue Alchemy more than ever when they had exchanged letters. But he hardly has the time to do so with what the Dark Lord had assigned him to do. Though he was a Junior Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he was tasked to hunt down some of the Order and DA members that had fled after the war. And she didn't want to hear what Draco had to do if he did catch one of them.

"I'm sure you'll make time at some point. Though mostly I just worry for you," Astoria expressed bashfully, drawing little circles on his arm with her thumb as they explored the garden. They came to a halt just before the fountain of Armand Malfoy. "Your job, that is. I don't want you getting hurt."

Draco smiled at her warily as he guided her to sit on the edge of the fountain. She expelled a breath of relief upon sitting before she pulled away from his touch.

"It's part of the job. Like you, I haven't got much of a choice either."

That was the cold, hard truth of it all. Ever since she spoke to Draco, she believed the very notion that there was something to live for still other than her family. But even then, she still found herself drowning in self-deprecation for the position she put her and her family in.

"Astoria," He spoke softly, causing her to snap out of her reverie. She watched him sit beside her, looking anxious. It made her heart spike up in worry. "Do you think I'm a good man?"

Back then, Draco Malfoy had not been a particularly good man. But as most wars, she had been under the assumption that it has changed him since. That much was true when she tried to comfort him back then in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

She blinked twice, unsure where his question was going, but she beamed at him as she slipped her hand off his arm so they can hold his hand in hers. "I believe you to be a man who does what he can to protect his family. A man who would go through any lengths to protect those he loves, even if those actions were to be questionable. You're not a bad person. You are a man of honor to me."

Draco looked stricken with disbelief, but soon there was a crinkle in his eyes as he locked his gaze with hers. Her mouth curved into a fond smile, her hand following through the gesture of squeezing his hand.

"I've always had the assumption that it only takes one person to believe in you to help you see yourself in that light. Like the way you did with me weeks ago." She implored, tilting her head to the side. "Consider me that one person."

"Astoria…" His voice trailed off, looking as though he had lost all sense into forming words. Then, as if to relieve himself of his indecision; his face broke out into a smile. She felt him squeeze her hand back before he moved to fish something out of his breast pocket. "I know it must be so soon… but I see what happens out there on a daily basis… and I can't stand the fact that I could give you all the choices you want to than when they hadn't given it to you before."

Her eyes widened when Draco produced a small, velvet box.

"Draco…" She said slowly, now looking just as stricken as he had earlier.

He opened the box with a sound click, showing her a gleaming silver band fitted with a large emerald diamond on top. The ring was intricate with its design on the silver hold of the diamond. It gleamed like a star from the sky in the young of the night.

"You have never been given a choice in life since the war. And the last thing I want to do is force your hand, because I would _never_ want to do that to you. I want to be able to give you back your life, help you build something new out of it. Only if you want me to," Draco rambled on as color rose to his cheeks, but he did little to look away from her, his chin held slightly high with that bit of Malfoy pride despite his obvious trepidation. "Will you have me as I am, Astoria? Will you be my wife?"

Every inch of her body was aflame with a sort of delight and confusion that made her head spin. It was everything she had been waiting for—her redemption, the very thing that would save her and her family. Back then, she would have grasped the opportunity to marry simply for the sake of saving her family—even if it pained her to know that she did not love the man she was to marry.

And yet, she was not feeling that despair she had expected once she accepted the proposal of a pure-blood man. In fact, she felt elated, as though she was floating on air. She could not deny the very seam of the idea that she did not mind a life spent with someone who treats her with every bit of respect no other suitor had given her. Most of all one that gives her a _choice_. A privilege she has not had for the longest time.

Astoria felt as though she had been staring in the grey pools of Draco's eyes for so long. She almost forgot that she needed to reply to his proposal. And though she yearned to say yes…

"Draco, you know I want to, more than _anything_. It's just…"

Draco's eyes widened, his shoulders tensing in worry.

"What will people say, though? I don't want you to risk your reputation marrying me." Astoria spoke meekly, licking her lips nervously afterwards. "I'm not exactly the most polished pure-blood girl out there. I would hate to bring you such misfortune. There are people still out there that want to hurt me."

"I would fight with every bone in my body if it meant I could protect you." Draco declared firmly, bypassing all her worries about his reputation. He placed the open box between them on the base of the fountain, and after, took her small hands into his long ones. "Astoria, do you think after everything that's happened that I would give a damn about my reputation? They saw my family try to leave during the second battle. I'm not much proud of my name, no matter how hard I try to look intimidating."

It was the first she's ever heard of anyone wanting to protect her. Nobody cared to give sympathy to a blood traitor, and she doubted her family wanted to do much protecting her. And yet here he was, offering himself bare and without conditions.

Astoria's voice croaked. "What of me, though? You won't mind marrying a girl with strong opinions, some nightmares here and there and a blood curse to boot?"

"What did I say about strong opinions? I could use a few myself, and everyone else, too." Draco's laugh sounded between something nervous and something close to amusement. He then raised one of her hands before pressing her knuckles gently to his lips. She felt her insides burn with a subtle, comforting flame. "They may never understand your fire, but they will long for your flame. As for the nightmares and the blood curse, I would stand by you through it all. Scarred pasts and all."

This time, Astoria's face broke out into a relieved smile. She bobbed her head in agreement. "Scarred pasts and all."

Draco looked too afraid to ask again, feeling the tremble of his lips against her knuckles, seeing the shuddering of his soldiers in tension. But he asked anyway. "Will you build something out of nothing with me?"

Rather bravely, her first act of such since, she leaned forward to press her forehead gently against his. She saw Draco close his eyes contentment, heard the bare sigh of releasing something within. Her eyes gleamed luminously when he opened his eyes to meet her gaze.

Astoria beamed at him, in the most genuine, cheerful smile she used to have. "I already have."

* * *

 **Prompt(s):**

 **FanFiction Writing Month** : 6,183 words  
 **Dragon Breeding Club:** Swedish Short-Snout – Evie

 **Assignment #11 - Arts & Crafts: Origami;**

Task 4: Write about an outdated tradition, belief, etc.

 **Insane House Challenge**

375\. Word – Denouement

 **365 Prompts Challenge**

225\. Quote - "I just want to do something that matters. Or be something that matters. I just want to matter." - John Green

 **Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge**

52\. Participate in a house challenge  
34\. Write a collection based around a certain character

 **Writing Club - June:**

13\. (character) Astoria Greengrass ( _Character Appreciation: Draco_ )

2\. In Summer - Write a story set in summer. ( _Disney Challenge: Songs_ )

5\. Step One - (word) Impossible ( _Showtime: Kinky Boots_ )

7\. Bass Ackwards: Write about someone pretending to be tougher than they actually are. ( _Amber's Attic_ )

3\. "From Eden" by Hozier and 4. Sunflower ( _Count Your Buttons: Songs and Objects_ )

1\. Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass: Alt - write about building something from scratch ( _Em's Emporium: Pairings_ )

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenges**

Sunglasses Day: Write about something happening on a sunny day.( _Days of the Year)_

Champagne ( _Colour Prompts_ )

Turquoise - (dialogue) "I would fight with every bone in my body if it meant I could protect you." ( _Birthstones_ )

Hydrangea - (phrase) 'Old Money' ( _Flowers_ )

(quote) "They may never understand your fire, but they will long for your flame." - Jessica Katoff ( _Elemental - Fire Element_ )

46\. Movin' Out - alt, write about a war changing someone ( _Gryffindor: Shay's Musical Challenge_ )

 **Word Count:** 6,183 words

 **Character(s):** Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Cassandra Greengrass (OC), Cepheus Greengrass (OC), Daphne Greengrass (briefly)

* * *

 **AN:** This fic is a continuation of _Her Broken Crown_ from the first chapter. Although, _With Delicate Hands_ may be pursued as a stand-alone, too. You are free to read this without having to have read the first chapter. I have had several reviewers/readers ask me if I was going to expand on this verse, and this is the best I could do on such short notice. I hope you all enjoyed reading it!

Please let me know your thoughts in the review section below! They're always such lovely little things to hear, and can help me develop more into my writing. :')

Don't forget to follow/favorite the story to receive more updates on Astoria's collection.

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


	4. With You, Always

**With You, Always  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _See her light up the night and the sea, she calls me_

* * *

 _ **August 2000**_

Astoria **used** to have a sister. She remembers her vividly, as far as the baby's mind could go. She had flowing blonde locks, a sweet smile and the brightest green eyes she's ever seen. Her name was Daphne. Though she didn't last long.

Before Astoria could learn to even walk or talk, Daphne acquired the Greengrass curse. Old, dark magic that resurfaces every now and then from generations ago till' now. Astoria didn't understand why her pretty sister disappeared. Her mum and dad said that she died in her sleep, and it was as plain as that. But as Astoria grew older, she discovered the secrets of the family curse—and how the death of her sister was nothing short of ordinarily dying in her sleep. It was much, _much_ worst.

Astoria sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, though that attempt was futile on its own when some landed on the gravestone of her sister, Daphne. Today was the 20th anniversary of her sister's death, and till' now - she felt like she hadn't known her except for the pretty face she had when Astoria saw her as a baby.

It wasn't fair at all that Daphne died because of a curse. It should have been her. Although she might have been too young to die of something like that, but Daphne was the first female born Greengrass in _centuries_. The curse latched onto her sister, and she probably might catch on as well. But so far, she hadn't been gravely ill. She had been ill with colds here and there, but not as bad as what Daphne went through.

She could remember the records of her sister's medical papers. Dark blotches on her skin, the paleness and the cold as a corpse body. Her sister had blood clotting in her brain, matched with horrid internal bleeding as well.

It was terrifying, and she couldn't possibly imagine her sweet big sister going through all that horror. Just the thought of it made her fall on her knees, sobbing at the sight of her sister's grave. All her life she had gotten used to being alone, but everyday—she always thought of the _what ifs_.

What if Daphne had lived longer? What if she did have the curse but still lived long to see Astoria go through life? What if, what if, _what if_.

It should have been her. The curse should have taken her instead of her loving sister. But even as she felt the guilt every time she came to Daphne's grave, she could imagine her sister shaking her head at her, as if to say, _"It's not your fault_."

She couldn't help that it is.

Daphne never saw her go to Hogwarts. Never saw her get into the Slug Club. Never saw her become Prefect. Never saw her fall in love. Never saw her graduate. Never saw her get her first job at St. Mungo's.

And in the future, oh, the imminent future. Daphne would never see her get married. She would never see Astoria's growing stomach. She would never see her give birth to her child. She would never get to play with her niece or nephew. Never—

"Astoria, dear," Her mother, Cassandra's, soft voice echoed in the midst of her quiet despair. Astoria looked up to her mother, still sobbing at all the terrible thoughts. "It's time to go."

"Just one more minute, please." Astoria begged; her voice cracking as she looked back at her sister's grave. "Please. I don't want to leave her. She needs me."

Her father, Cepheus, sighed, and she looked up to see her parents exchange looks. Cassandra nodded silently, smiled a sad one before planting a kiss on Astoria's forehead. Cepheus did just the same before the pair left to wait for Astoria by the car.

Astoria turned back to the gravestone, bright green eyes now dim and red from all her crying. Her hand reached for what was engraved of Daphne's name under the bush of ember carnations she had brought that day. Carnations, she had a feeling, would have been Daphne's favorite flowers. They colored innocence, but also a string of beauty—one that Daphne was.

"I love you." Astoria whispered in a small voice as she caressed her sister's name. How she wished she were merely caressing her sister's pretty blonde locks. "Sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it. I wish you were."

A warm breeze blew past her, and Astoria giggled a little before wiping the tears off her eyes and cheeks; now beaming at her sister's grave. She knew that despite Daphne being gone, her big sister took care of her from above. Some might call her the only Greengrass child now, Daphne hardly ever being introduced in the world. But Astoria begged to differ. She'll always have her sister, and always commemorate her memory, even if she knew very little of her.

Often, she imagined her sister to be pretty and vivacious if she had lived longer. All the boys would be on their knees to please her. All the girls would be jealous of her pretty golden hair. And Daphne, she would be the big sister that fights off all the bullies that tried to hurt Astoria when she had been in her first year. She imagined the misfortune of her bullies to be the work of her big sister, and she would mentally high five Daphne for it.

She could remember playing tea parties and building dollhouses alone, but never truly alone. Often, she just imagined her sister to be there, playing with her, giving her advices. She found it easiest to not be sad about not having her sister if she pretended, even for just a fraction of a moment, that she was still there and alive.

Her memories made her smile. While they may not be real to some, they were the most real she could think of. It was memories unknown of her and her sister that had helped Astoria produce her first corporeal patronus in the shape of a magnificent white swan.

Astoria pulled off her favorite red and gold Gryffindor scarf before placing it around the ends of her sister's protruding grave. She tied it around the stone delicately before patting it into place.

"Something of mine," she whispered before her lips curled into a gentle smile. "So that way, you can keep me close to you, as I've always felt you close to me."

The ones that love us never truly leave us, after all. They're right in our hearts, guiding and leading us to paths unknown. Whenever she was lost, she looked up to the sky and talked to Daphne like she was still there. Just listening. And the breeze, whenever warm, felt like a hug from her big sister.

Daphne would always be in her heart, no matter how far she was. _**Always**_ _,_ and forever.

* * *

 **Prompt(s):**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** 1,173 words  
 **Dragon Breeding Club:** Swedish Short-Snout – Evie

 **Insane House Challenge**

952\. Style - Third Person (Insane House)

 **Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge**

61\. Write a Collection based around a certain character (Fanfic Res)

36\. Pick your favourite 'what if' from the list (or if you have your own favourite, you can use that) and write. _What if Daphne Greengrass had the blood curse and not Astoria?_ (Fanfic Res)

 **365 Prompts Challenge**

148\. Genre - Hurt/comfort (365)

 **Writing Club - June**

1\. Guilt - Write about someone feeling guilty. ( _Disney Challenge: Themes_ )

5\. Last Sad Song: Write about someone learning to rise above their sadness. ( _Amber's Attic_ )

2\. Scarf ( _Count Your Buttons: Objects_ )

8\. Gaila — (colour) green (greengrass eyes) ( _Lo's Lowdown: Character Based Prompts_ )

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenges**

(dialogue) "Sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it."

(object) Gryffindor Scarf (Gryffindor Themed Prompts)

 **Word Count:** 1,173 words

 **Character(s):** Astoria Greengrass, Cassandra Greengrass (OC), Cepheus Greengrass (OC)

* * *

 **AN:** A little snippet/drabble about the biggest what if of what if Daphne had been affected by the curse rather than Astoria? Even more, affected by the curse at such a young age? It was an AU idea I've had whilst I roleplayed Astoria on tumblr, and I thought I could share it with you lot. I hope you enjoyed reading!

 **Please R &R. :')**

 _EMPG22HoPe_


	5. Her Dragon

**Her Dragon  
** by _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

Astoria was in a particularly good mood today. Although, it was mostly because of all the candy she consumed (and shared with her roommates) before her practical quizzes for today. But it wasn't just the sweets she consumed that made her day all the more entertaining.

Recently, her father had sent her another muggle fairy tale book from his travels. This one was titled _Sleeping Beauty_ and she read it in one sitting. It was similar to the wizarding story that she'd grown up to learn where a hag by the name of Leticia Somnolens had put a princess to sleep. Sadly, there were no dragons involved for Prince Charming to battle.

Her quiz today in transfiguration class seemed to involve dragons on its own. As soon as class started, Professor McGonagall had called out her name as the first presenter.

"Miss Greengrass," The professor announced as she levitated a golden water goblet towards Astoria's desk. The goblet landed with a small _thud._ "For your grade in today's practical, please perform the _Draconifors_ spell by turning this goblet into a dragon."

The class _oohed_ and _ahed_ at the prospect of seeing a dragon. That is if she _could_ produce one. Astoria breathed out nervously as she brandished her wand. She remembered this spell. She'd done it in her third year, and even read the book itself from cover to back.

With a firm flick of her wand, Astoria chants, " _Draconifors_."

Fiery red light shot out of the tip of her wand towards the water goblet. The water goblet rattled for a good three seconds before it started to turn and shape itself into the form of a baby Norwegian Ridgeback.

Its beady eyes looked up at her innocently, as if confused it was there. Astoria beamed at it brightly as she carefully offered her finger to pet it. The dragon sniffed her finger curiously, purring and moving about before it placed its head under her finger.

Astoria giggled as she caressed the little Norwegian Ridgeback's head, its purring and little growls a contrast towards the students cheering in delight and coming closer towards her desk. It expelled a small "aah" as it stared up at her, looking lost but hopeful.

"An _outstanding_ grade for you, Miss Greengrass." Professor McGonagall announced as she took her quill from her desk up front. She then wrote something on a roll of parchment, likely her collection of grades. "For quick demonstration, take 10 points to Slytherin."

But Astoria couldn't hear the professor now as she cupped her hand in front of the dragon. Her Norwegian Ridgeback carefully slipped itself onto her palms as students all over the room tried to come close to pet it.

This dragon was gentle, a little kinder than most dragons she produced when she cast the spell during her third year. Dragons were always such vastly misunderstood creatures. Somehow, it reminded her of a certain Draco Malfoy himself.

Misunderstood. Feared by most. To her, she always thought Draco to be a bit more like the small dragon in her hand. Still a little scared of the world, and need only to have someone there for them to help them grow.

She couldn't wait to show this dragon to him later, if she got to keep it. Though no doubt, the dragon would be turned back into a water goblet before the end of the class. But for now, she would relish and celebrate her new dragon.

Before class ended, she had asked the professor if she could borrow it briefly to show to a friend. To her surprise, Professor McGonagall seems to trust her enough to take care of the creature herself or give it to a friend, as the professor suspected Astoria would, until such time that it needs to be taken to Romania to live in its dragon reserve.

It was all the more better because she wasn't going to let this dragon go unless she showed it to Draco. She had no idea why, but the play on words, the gentle nature of the creature and his name literally meaning _dragon_ made her want to do it.

He might actually see what she means of him.

* * *

 **Prompt(s):**

 **FanFiction Writing Month:** 700 words  
 **Dragon Breeding Club:** Peruvian Vipertooth - Marcus  
Eastern Hogwarts FunFair: Ferris Wheel - #7 - (class) transfiguration

FanFiction Resolutions Challenge

61\. Write a Collection based around a certain character

Insane House Challenge

963\. 700 words

365 Prompts Challenge

70\. Creature - Dragon

Writing Club

15\. Raise You Up / Just Be - (word) Celebrate ( _Showtime_ ) 2. Olivia Caliban - Write about someone who enjoys giving things to people. ( _Sophie's Shelf_ )

* * *

 **AN:** This short drabble takes place in 1998, months shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts where everyone went back to continue their schooling. At this point in this story, Astoria was already much friendly with Draco. Thank you for reading, and please R&R. :')

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


	6. The Curse

**The Curse  
** by _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

 _It was the end of a decade_ _  
_ _But the start of an age_

* * *

 **June 1995**

Astoria fumbled with her silken blue robes nervously. This was a crazy idea. But she was doing it anyway.

It was a beautiful start of the summer at Beauxbatons that day. The sun illuminated much of the school's vast chateau, making it even more beautiful than it is in the winter. Students milled about at the chateau's foyer for the last day of the school year, chatting animatedly with their foreign guests from Hogwarts and Durmstrang. The mark of the end of the Triwizard Tournament that day would also declare Beauxbatons the winner. It was a celebration for her school, and they were serving up one hell of a fine meal at the Dining Chamber for breakfast.

The crowd slowly dispersed, and when she caught sight of a familiar blonde hair in the crowd, Astoria couldn't help but laugh. Where the boy should have been wearing Slytherin robes, he sported a blood red jumper today. He looked quite disoriented as he made his way towards her, but beamed when they finally came face to face.

Astoria eyes surveys him. "You're looking very _Gryffindor_ today, monsieur Malfoy."

Draco scratches the back of his head bashfully. "I lost a bet with Blaise."

"I told you it was stupid," Astoria replied thickly, then laughed at him. She jiggled the picnic basket hanging from her arm excitedly. They could easily enjoy the scrumptious meal prepared by the nymphs that morning, but they decided last night it would be a fine farewell to the end of the school year. "Are you ready to go?"

His grey eyes drifts towards the crowd slowly disappearing into the Dinner Chamber. "You sure we won't get caught?"

She smirks at him, and then turns her back to start making her way out of the foyer. "Since when have you cared for the rules?"

Astoria hears his low chuckle as they walk out of the chateau and down south towards the staircase that leads down the mountain. They travelled briefly and soon arrived at a clearing where only a few steps away lay a river. A boat was harbored just at the side of the river, prepared to magically row them down the river's bend.

The pair mantled themselves onto the boat. Astoria then cast a charm to start the oars from moving themselves. As they pushed down into the river, Astoria placed her picnic basket down where inside their breakfast would be. She began to take out some of the fresh meals she had the nymphs cook for them. Crepes, buttered baguettes and a few macarons for dessert were present.

When she took out a battle of champagne, however, Draco laughed.

"Merlin, you're a brave one, Greengrass." Draco shook his head.

Astoria looks up to him with mirth in her emerald eyes. " _Vous Britanniques êtes si modestes._

Besides, we're going to need it for today."

Draco takes the bottle of champagne from her as the boat rows them smoothly down the river. He fishes out two flute glasses from the basket and began to pour the champagne in it, all as he spoke, "What's the occasion?"

Astoria stiffened. None of the fresh air of the clearing just below the mountain where Beauxbatons tops helped to calm her nervousness as she soon fumbles for her silken robes. She bit her bottom lip nervously before she said, "I…I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how to say it."

The Hogwarts student drops the humor in his eyes before handing her a flute of the champagne.

"Perhaps we'll be needing it after all." Draco spoke seriously as he sat back with his glass. "You can tell me anything."

A part of her doubted that before, but she's come so far with him. They've been very close friends a few days after his arrival with the Hogwarts entourage for the Triwizard Tournament. He spoke very fluent French due to part of his mother's heritage, and seems to be the only one that she can speak to more fondly than all the other guests that had arrived. He seemed a most genuine boy, even though she's caught him play manipulative games against some of the students he loathed. Though she was sure it was likely from his prejudiced upbringing.

There was simply something about him that had compelled her to open up about her curse. But also because she knew that if Draco reacted differently to it, it wouldn't hurt just as much because it was not likely for her to see him again, even though she wishes she could even after all of it.

So Astoria told him. She told him about her frailty, how she started showing symptoms of her ancestral curse as a babe, all that there was to it. To divert much of her fears, she spoke about the story behind the curse—how her ancestor bore the child of a man she was not married to, and therefore, received a curse from her husband-to-be in turn for her treachery.

It was all vivid as she spoke and ate with. When it was through, the boat drifted about the river in silence. Astoria noticed how the clearing was a paradise of greens and fresh bushes about, even more beautiful under the bright summer sun. She doted on the flowers that looked as though they were about to bloom, and watched as birds flew overhead. But even as she distracted herself, internally, she was terrified of Draco's reaction.

Perhaps if she looked away a little more he wouldn't notice how—

"I hate that the world does not work out fair." Draco spoke at last.

Astoria turned her head towards him. "But that's how the world is, isn't it?"

Draco hummed noncommittally and then took a brief sip of his champagne. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. The mistake of one blasted ancestor should not have affected an innocent bloodline."

Astoria nods then bows her head. "You must be repulsed by me. Death is but a mere breath away, and I can never know when it will be my last. Death… well, death doesn't discriminate. I could be as good as I am now, but it will take and take and take no matter what good I do in this world."

"You're good not because of your curse, Astoria," Draco said as he put his glass down. "You're good because you simply are."

"You really think so?" Astoria offers him a benevolent smile, her cheeks flushing considerably.

"It's cruel what you have to go through," Draco shook his head this time. "But you never let that get the best of you. That's… well, that's something to be admired."

Astoria looks at him in surprise, a part of her shame slowly ebbing. "So you're not disgusted by me?"

"Me? Disgusted by a pretty French girl riddled with some blood curse her stupid ancestor put on her?" Draco asked and tried to look thoughtful before he decided to smirk at her. "It's not likely."

"If I'm not so pretty, I reckon you'd be repulsed by me." Astoria said bashfully.

Draco shakes his head. "No, I wouldn't."

Astoria's eyes sparkled when she looked up at him. He truly was something else.

They returned back up to the school in comfortable silence. When they arrived at the foyer, Astoria turned to him and heard her words trip over the other.

"W-will you write to me?" Astoria asked him, her eyes downcast. "During the summer, that is. And visit when you come back to France for a vacation?"

Astoria felt his fingers cup her jaw; carefully lifting her face up to look at him. The smile on his face made her heart race. He was quite handsome for someone with hard features.

"Of course I'll write to you." Draco beamed at her. "And I'll find a cure for that bloody curse of yours."

"No need to be so brash," Astoria shook her head in amusement with his slight expletive. "I appreciate that, but no one's ever found a cure in so many years."

"Then I'll have to be the first." Draco declared firmly. "I _will_ find one, Astoria. And you wouldn't have to worry about your last breath."

Astoria's heart raced considerably. And then, she smiled at him, the brightest she's had in the longest time. "I won't have to worry about it now. I have you."

They wrote to each other in the summer, and had their first date in the winter. For the first time since the dreadful thought of her curse being such a hopeless case, Astoria didn't feel so broken and hopeless anymore. Because in the number of people that ran the other way when they found out about her curse, he was the only one that was stubborn and determined enough to stay.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July : **1,480 words **  
Eastern Hogwarts FunFair : **Ferris Wheel #14 - (setting) on a boat  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair : **Henna Tattoo Booth - 2. Upper Back: (dialogue) "I…I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how to say it." / 12. Feather: (word) Paradise / 3. Colour: (word) Benevolent  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair : **The Ghost Train - Compartment 15 - Word: Death  
 **Fortnightly Challenge : **Going Postal - Section 1: Different School!AU

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 714\. Title - The Curse

 **365 Prompts  
** 181\. Location - A school other than Hogwarts

 **Writing Club - July  
** **Book Club** \- Captain Hook: (word) broken, (color) emerald, (dialogue) "I hate that the world does not work out fair."  
 **Showtime** \- 19. History Has Its Eyes On You - (emotion) Shame  
 **Lo's Lowdown: Character Based Prompts** \- 1. Enjolras: colour: blood red

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act One:** 10\. Attending a party - (food) champagne  
 **Optional Prompt:** 18\. (dialogue) "Death doesn't discriminate."

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge  
** **Seasonal - Summer Prompts** \- (word) Fresh

* * *

 **AN:** Astoria being a Beaxbatons girl is one of my favorite concepts. This AU is probably my favorite one I've written for her so far, just below the Voldemort!AU I wrote for _Her Broken Crown_. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for reading!

Please don't forget to favorite/follow if you enjoyed it and want to receive more updates. :)

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


	7. A Beautiful Heart

**A Beautiful Heart  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _You can see it there if you catch her eye  
_ _I know she's brave but it's trapped inside  
_ _Scared to talk but she don't know why_

* * *

 **August 1993**

" _Papa, I can't do it_." Astoria stressed morosely as tears brim her bright green eyes. She looked down at her wand in disappointment. She's never hated anything more than the little stick that she deems ever so useless now.

Given, Astoria had just received the rosewood, dragon heartstring wand from Ollivanders about a month ago. But since then, her parents have been teaching her basic spells in advance as she had requested.

The moment Astoria received her Hogwarts letter, she wanted nothing more than to know every bit of magic she can beforehand. She grew up in the company of books—spell books on charms, hexes and potions. It was all she ever wanted; to produce her own magic to make someone smile. Though she's succeeded in a fair bit few, she hasn't been quite successful in producing the patronus charm.

Her father said that it was extremely advanced magic, way beyond the levels of an incoming first year like her. But her parents had decided to take extra precaution this year with the escape of mass murderer Sirius Black. Astoria didn't think a patronus would be much help in defeating a murderer like Black. If anything, it'd just blind him temporarily before he'd manage to pounce on her.

Of course, she had argued this logical occurrence with her parents. But as soon as they mentioned that Dementors were to be stationed at the school—that's when she pulled up the drive to practice the charm.

Dementors were deathly terrifying, as far as Astoria has read of them. Though she's never seen one, it was always best to be equipped for a situation as such. It was only then, at the mention of Dementors, did she start doubling her efforts.

But try as she may, to double such efforts, she couldn't possibly do.

Astoria has tried every single happy memory she could think of: her first time eating chocolate, her first trip to her homeland, Greece, her and her sister playing in the fields of Greengrass manor, the first time she's fully read a book on her own. Oh, how she dug for all of it; but no amount of hardship into the happiest thoughts she could find seemed to work. Nothing came to her for over a month of trying to produce one.

"I'm sorry, papa." Twelve-year old Astoria sobbed considerably, every limb in her body exhausted as she threw her wand onto the warm grass. Then, with very little graced, plopped her little body down next to it.

 _A failure_. That's what she was. A complete, utter failure—the _spare_ , the _little Greengrass_ that wasn't meant to be. "I'm sorry I failed you again. I can't do it. I just can't. I'm not like—"

"You're not like Daphne?" Her father asked warmly as he, too, sat on the grass before her.

Cepheus Greengrass had always been a firm father, but never quite as firm as Cassandra Greengrass, her mother. He was far more open, far more loving and caring than that of his wife. That is why her father was her favorite, and to disappoint him meant that she was never going to be anything in the wizarding world.

He offered her a piece of sweet wrapped in aluminum foil, one of her favorites—Chocoballs.

Astoria took the piece from him, unwrapped it and quickly popped the sweet into her mouth. The sweet filling of strawberry mouse filled her taste palette, making her feel just a tad bit better. She sniffed right after, trying to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand clumsily.

"Daphne's always going to be better than me." Astoria mumbled in a small voice. "She always has been. I tried to be like her. I really did."

"Why are you trying to be someone you're obviously not, my little star?" Cepheus said as he tried to get a glimpse of her, but Astoria trailed her eyes away; scared to make eye-contact with him. She heard him sigh before her, and she cringed at the assumption that it was a sigh of disappointment. "Can you tell me a time when either I or your mother asked you to be like Daphne?"

She tried to think of a time; but now that she did, she realized almost immediately that there wasn't. But naturally, Astoria made her own arguments. "I don't remember. But I do remember being clumsy during a trip to Athens. Mum looked furious, like she couldn't believe I even existed. And you were so mad. I'd have thought that since then... well, since then, that you'd both want me to be like Daphne. A little bigger, a little wiser and a little bit more careful… But I tend to be clumsy and... well..."

"A bit too much?" Cepheus asked, causing Astoria this time to look him in the eyes and nod. His face softened when she had looked at him, almost helpless. "Sweetie, we were angry, of course. But we would never think you never existed. When you were born, we were the happiest people alive. I, more even, when I found out your mother was pregnant. I admit, it was a bit of shock. But when we found out that we were going to have another little girl, it was just such... a thrill."

Astoria stared at her father wordlessly; her green eyes wide with wonder, causing some of her tears to stop.

"And then you came along—the sweetest little ray of sunshine to have ever graced this world. Too sweet for this world, perhaps." Cepheus chuckled as he shook his head and Astoria's lips twitched a bit. "I admit, your mother and I are a bit firm at times; but it's only to keep you in a bit of control. You do have a habit of being a tad rebellious yourself when things don't go your way."

A small laugh escaped Astoria's lips at that. She did have a tendency to question many things, and act differently over something she felt was wrong.

"Sure, you have a few mistakes here and there, but that doesn't make you a failure." Cepheus went on before placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, we have _always_ been proud of you. We never even quite understood why you always copied Daphne to begin with. Admittedly, it was quite a change, but it was a change that challenged who you truly were. We didn't like it. In fact, we much like our clumsy, little Astoria rather than the always too-serious-for-Merlin one."

Suddenly, Astoria felt warm all over. She's never heard her father talk like this. If anything, this was probably the first time she'd ever had this kind of conversation—one that encouraged her rather than challenged her. It was incredibly refreshing, almost too surreal to even be true. But it had to be. She was sitting right there, hearing him say these words to her. It was remarkable.

"Fear keeps you alive, yes." Cepheus nodded, pursing his lips briefly before gracing her a wide smile. "It keeps us at bay. But it shouldn't stop us from believing in what could be good. It's not so bad, sweetie, believing in the good. You have always been so good, so loving and kind. Don't ever be afraid of anything that you might think we'd hate about you. We love you, Tori."

Astoria flung herself towards her father, hugging him in what seemed to be the tightest hug she'd ever given. Tighter than she would give her favorite big sister, Daphne, for the record. There were tears in her eyes again, but this time, they were of joy. Pure, unadulterated joy.

"There, there." Cepheus cooed at her before kissing the crown of her hair. "Ready for another round?"

The young girl nodded eagerly this time, pulling away from her father to pick up her wand that earlier laid forgotten on the grass. Astoria stood a little more confidently now, her green eyes that used to bear tears now held a sense of determination. For the first time in her life, she felt confident—she felt like _her_ , the **real** her.

"Now, a little flick," Cepheus demonstrated with his own wand like he had for several weeks now. "And _expecto patronum_."

Astoria nodded and she closed her eyes, thinking of a happy memory. This memory. Today. The day her father said that she was proud of her and trusts her enough to be herself. The day she realized that she didn't need to be like her sister anymore. The day she finally knew that she was loved—for simply being _her_.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

She braced herself for what could be yet another non-corporeal patronus, her eyes still tightly shut from the world. It was only when she heard her father whooping did she open her eyes.

A small, silver mist of a wild rabbit stared up at her innocently. Its little nose twitched. A loud cry of delight escaped Astoria's lips as she stared at the beautiful little mist before her. The rabbit chirped in front of her before moving a bit closer, away from her wand towards her. Astoria's eyes widened briefly out of fear, but she tried to move just as close. When she was merely inches from it, the rabbit made a small sound, and she thought she might have just heard her patronus chuckle.

She held out a hand and tried to caress the rabbit's head. Though she didn't feel anything solid, she felt a cold, though comforting air pass through her fingers.

"Hello, beautiful." Astoria said in a small voice as she grinned brightly at the rabbit, her father still running around and cheering somewhere behind her. "You're so pretty!"

The rabbit chirped once more as it stroked its head against the back of her hand lovingly before it swirled and moved away, dancing around her in a circle of silver mist.

"I did it, papa! _I did it!_ Isn't she beautiful?" Astoria screamed in delight this time as the rabbit hopped around her in majestic swirls. It only moved away when her father went up to her and picked her up in a tight hug.

"My little star," Cepheus murmured against her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

Her patronus seemed to agree, because it chuckled and chirped as it swirled around them like a little barrier—dancing delightedly in the midst of such a father-daughter moment.

And for once, Astoria truly believed she could finally be herself.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 1,766 words  
 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Penny Slot Machine: 31. (word) exhausted / 50. (word) trust / 65. (emotion) joy  
 **Fortnightly Challenge - Going Postal:** Write about this character casting a patronus  
 **Prompt of the Day:** Day 11 - (color) silver

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 923\. Quote - "There are darkness in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights." – Bram Stoker, Dracula

 **365 Prompts  
** 115\. Emotion - Upset

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
Act One -** 6\. Disobeying a parent - (relationship) parent/child  
 **Optional Prompt:** 21\. (word) hardship

* * *

 **AN:** I chose the rabbit patronus for Astoria based off two websites' description on the manner. Both websites ( _patronusmeaning_ and _patron-a-bum_ from Tumblr) claim that those who possess the rabbit patronus can be:

 _Innocent and courageous person with an inquisitive side. Brave, smart and individual those with the Rabbit patronus have a uniquely pure soul. This enables you to see the good when others cannot but leaves you open to corruption if your intelligent mind does not remain sharp._

 _There is a purity to the rabbit, one that is incredibly rare. These people, no matter how many cynical or bitter ideas the world may give them, will always have a curious innocence to them. The world interests them greatly, and they want to explore it without being judged harshly. They are very sensitive and emotional, and are not embarrassed to show this. They can lack confidence at times, because they may have others put them down and make them feel like they are not as strong as everyone else. This is untrue, those with this patronus have beautiful hearts and serene souls deep within them, no matter what else goes on in their life. They need to hold onto this to find their true happiness._

This is how I immensely view Astoria, a person who sees the beauty in others, even when they don't see it. I have been roleplaying/writing for Astoria for three years now, and I believe after writing this fic, I have finally found the _perfect_ patronus for her. I hope you all enjoyed reading, and don't forget to R&R! :')

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


	8. His Little Words

**His Little Words  
** by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

 _Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
 _But I know I had the best day with you today_

* * *

A silent sob racked her body. As she grind herself into the deadline she set to work with, she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming desperation and loss of hope. But she refused to give up now. She refused to let her husband's nightmares get the better of him. Or rather, she refused to have another night of it with him waking up and looking at her as though she was a monster.

Astoria stared into the abyss of the Dreamless Sleep Potion, trying to wrack her brain for what the next ingredient might be. Her moment of weakness made her hate herself even more as her mind is soon ridden with harsh memories of Draco waking up in a fit of swear then moments later cowarding away from her. The sight of it broke her heart, especially when she remembered that it was the exact same look her husband gave her this very night before she ran for the potions room in the manor to brew him a new batch of the potion.

The stress of the evening, however, was relinquished briefly at the sound of her son's voice.

"Mummy?"

When she turned, she saw her five year-old son looking up at her with those big grey eyes of his. He was still clad in his light blue onesie with his teddy bear in hand, the toy brushing against the floor. Scorpius was rubbing his eyes as he entered the potions room.

"Scorp, you should be sleeping," Astoria sighed as she brushed away the damp of her cheeks.

"It's still dark outside, mummy." Scorpius mentioned, trotting over to her where she stood in front of a large pewter cauldron. Although her son could not reach its height, he still went up on his tiptoes to try to look. "What are you working on?"

"Mummy's working on daddy's potion." Astoria explained before she bent to lift Scorpius up in her arms. He was getting heavy, she noticed, as she sat him on her right hip. "It's a potion that will help daddy sleep."

"Daddy can't sleep?" Scorpius asked innocently, his brows furrowing in worry.

Astoria smiled at her son sadly. "Unfortunately not, sweetheart. But that's why mummy's awake, so she can make him the potion that will give daddy a dreamless sleep."

"But isn't dreams a good thing, mummy?" Scorpius questioned with a pout of his lips.

"Dreams are good, but there are also bad dreams, Scorp." Astoria tried to explain. "Remember when you were four and you woke up crying?"

Scorpius's eyes lit up. "I remember! I woke up because I dreamt that you and daddy were gone. That you two left me because I wasn't the son you wanted."

"And that is the perfect example of a bad dream, sweetie. Because mummy and daddy would _never_ leave you because we love you very _very_ much."

"I know that, mummy," Scorpius nodded determinedly. "But it was very scary. Is daddy having the same bad dream?"

Astoria sighed. "More so than what's normal."

Scorpius frowned before he wriggled in his mother's arms. "Can I get down, mummy? I want to help you make daddy's potion."

"Oh, but Scorp, you should be sleeping."

"I want to help you. Pretty please?"

Another moment of weakness, Astoria realized. But she nodded anyway, knowing that whatever she says would not convince Scorpius to drop his need to help her. So she put her son down then watched him hobble out of the potions room.

If it had been Draco, he would have run after their son in worry—frightened to see Scorpius trip or fall over his own two feet. But Astoria trusted her son enough to be independent. He has always been smart as a child, and she knew that wasn't going to change any time soon.

As she waited for Scorpius, she turned back to the potion to frown at it. _Years_ of doing potions at Hogwarts should have helped her memorize such a potion. But her stress, anxiousness and fear of what Draco must be going through in their room right now pushes her limit, and therefore, causes her to panic and go blank from worry.

These days, it was difficult to predict when Draco's nightmares might come. They could be nonexistent for _months_ , but could go on for many weeks on end. Astoria always brewed quite a large cauldron full of the potion. But it just so happened that in that evening, they were all out. The nearest apothecary was closed, and she couldn't possibly trouble anyone else to give her a simple potion. It was up to her.

By the time she finally remembered the next ingredient, she heard Scorpius's gentle footsteps pad into the room. Astoria whirled and nearly jumped in fright when she saw her son try to balance two very heavy-looking mugs in his hand, the little boy's teddy bear nowhere in sight.

She rushed to her son and helped him with the mugs, placing them on one of the tables inside the room.

"Where's Mr. Whizzbee?" Astoria asked fondly, remembering how her son had named his toy after one of his favorite sweets.

"I put Mr. Whizzbee to sleep, mummy! I told him that I need to stay up to help you." Scorpius replied cheerfully before nodding towards the mugs on the table. "Poppy helped me make you hot chocolate. I added extra marshmallows, just how you like it!"

Astoria's heart fluttered at the sight of her precious son. If anyone ever truly knew Scorpius, they would not have even thought that he was Draco's son, except he looked like the spitting image of his father. But Draco always told her that Scorpius had her heart, and he had never been more thankful for it.

"Come along, now. You can help mummy pick away the leaves of dittany." Astoria told him brightly then offered her hand.

Scorpius filled her hand with his small one before they set to work.

As Scorpius took off the leaves of dittany, Astoria stirred the cauldron clockwise and watched as the potion turned purple. The worry seemed to be etched on her face still because she caught her son looking at her wearily.

"Mummy, don't worry," Scorpius said in a small voice. "I remember what you used to tell me. That for me to achieve my dreams tomorrow, I have to make the most of today. We have to be strong for daddy, don't we, mummy?"

Her heart warmed at her son's declaration. She did, indeed, tell him that. It was quite ironic how she has a hard time following through with the lesson she taught her own son.

"We can do it, mummy!" Scorpius beamed at her, showing pearly-white teeth. "I know we can!"

Astoria resisted the urge to cry tears of joy, and instead, nodded determinedly.

They spent an hour more in the potions room, sipping their own mug of hot chocolates and working through the last details of the potion. Once they were through, Astoria ladled some of the potion into a vial before she and her son set off to go back to the chambers where Draco was.

When they arrived at her and Draco's chambers, she was surprised to find that Draco had nearly jumped from where he lay on the bed. He scrambled up, looking very distressed as he stared at her.

"Astoria, love, I'm so sorry." Draco shook his head before he bowed it in shame. "I didn't mean to make you worry, or what I said when I woke up I…"

"It's alright, darling." Astoria smiles at him fondly. She then walks up to sit on his side of the bed and offer him the vial of the potion. "Here. A fresh batch just for you."

Draco lifted his head in the slightest. He took the vial from her, but also blinked twice when he saw Scorpius trotting up to them. Agitation set on his face. "Why are you awake, Scorp?"

"I helped mummy with the potion!" Scorpius declared before he raised his hands, indicating for his want for upsies. Astoria carried him then sat him on her lap. The little Malfoy stared at his father worriedly. "Mummy said you had a bad dream. I couldn't sleep because I heard you couldn't sleep too. I wanted to help."

An affectionate look graced Draco's features as he ruffled his son's similarly blonde hair. "You're very brave and kind, Scorpius. Thank you."

Scorpius beamed at his father as Draco drank all the contents of the vial into his system. Their son clapped his hands happily when Draco was through. "Yay! Daddy can sleep without bad dreams now!"

"Yes, he will, all thanks to you." Astoria booped his nose with her finger playfully.

The six year-old burst into fits of giggles.

Astoria and Draco soon decided that they would let Scorpius sleep on their bed, on their son's insistence that should the potion not work, he wanted to be there to "fight off his daddy's bad dreams". As Astoria lay next to Scorpius, who had gone fast to sleep, she watched her husband lie on the other side of their son. Draco's grey eyes never left the bundle between them.

"I'm so glad he has your heart." Draco proclaimed as he brushed away a stray strand of their son's hair. "He's so much like you."

"He's a bit like you too, you know," Astoria said fondly. "Stubborn, but in a good way."

Draco chuckled lowly. "You're not wrong."

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, and looked troubled all of a sudden.

"I am." He said with a slight smile. His hand then reached out to caress her cheeks. "You're quite the hero today, love. I can't thank you enough."

"I think the real hero is Scorp, reminding me to seize today if I wanted better things for tomorrow." She admitted as her eyes drifted towards their son. "I don't know what I'd be without him tonight."

For that particular evening, the small family of three slept soundly.

Astoria, mostly, as she dreamt and heeded the sound advice of her son.

Tomorrow will be better. She believed that now more than ever.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July : **1,695 words  
 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair : **Penny Slot Machine - 63. (emotion) desperation / 67. (object) mug / 37. (word) sob  
 **Fortnightly Challenge - Going Postal : **Section 5 - Quote: The best preparation for tomorrow is doing your best today. - H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 342\. Potion - Dreamless Sleep Potion

 **365 Prompts  
** 242\. Relationship - Parent & Child

 **Writing Club - July  
** **Showtime:** 44\. Best of Wives and Best of Women - (dialogue) "It's still dark outside."  
 **Count Your Buttons: Characters** \- 4. Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Sophie's Shelf -** Vault 53: Prompt: (word) Stress  
 **Disney Challenge** \- 8. Sleepy - Write about someone using Dreamless Sleep

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act Two** \- 3. Work pressure - (word) Deadline  
 **Optional Prompt** \- 30. (word) predict

* * *

 **AN:** I realized that I haven't written a mother-son little fic for Astoria and Scorpius, and thought with the current prompts I have on hand, that this would be the perfect opportunity to do that. I always did enjoy the concept of Scorpius being closer to his mum, and Rowling _clearly_ is lacking us some very good mother-son content for these two precious beans, so here we are! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please don't forget to R&R. :')

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


	9. Only Seventeen

**Only Seventeen  
** by _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

 _You are the dancing queen_

 _Young and sweet_

 _Only seventeen_

* * *

 **The Evening Before**

Astoria had always believed that eating sweets could make any problem disappear. But as she was finishing her second jar of Pink Coconut Ice, she realized then that not even her favorite Honeydukes sweet could make the situation go away, or at the very least, get any better. A discontented sigh escaped her lips. No, not even the sweets could help her now.

That weekend the night sky had been dotted with about a thousand or more stars. She had been sitting alone on a tree log at the beach by the bonfire, eating her fill of sweets, listening to the sound of the Aegean Sea and wondering when she'd have any control over her life. Because tomorrow, she will lose all control of it when she marries Draco Malfoy.

She had not realized that there were people behind her until she heard the crisp voice of her friend, Romilda.

"You know, there is this thing called diabetes in the muggle world," Romilda said matter-of-factly, appearing at last to sit at the other side of the bonfire on one of the logs. She was carrying what appeared to be a bottle of liquid amber. You didn't have to be a genius to realise it was firewhiskey. She jutted her chin towards the jar of pink coconut ice in Astoria's hands. "You could get it if you eat too much of those sweets."

"Romilda, stop scaring her," A second voice scolded. Hannah joined them, sitting on the log to Astoria's right. Her pale face turned in Astoria's direction. "You've been here most of the day, Tori. We're worried about you."

"Can you blame me?" Astoria asked as she stared at the sparking embers of the bonfire before them, fidgeting with her half eaten jar of pink coconut ice. "I'm only seventeen and I'm about to get married to a man I don't love."

She heard Hannah sigh as Romilda popped open the bottle of Firewhiskey. Hannah shoved a bit of her hair behind her ear. Astora saw that she had a flower placed behind her ear. A sunflower. How Hannah got one of those, Astoria wondered, but couldn't find the energy to ask.

"Look, ever since we got to Greece, you haven't exactly been yourself." Hannah explained, fidgeting with the hem of her shorts. "And I know it's because you're about to get married, but… you need to let us help. This isn't healthy for you."

"Tell me about it." Romilda commented offhandedly as she took a swig of firewhiskey, swallowing and letting it flow down her throat.

Hannah frowns at their friend. "What Romilda is trying to say is that we want to help you. We're your friends. Your best friends, I might add. And your bridesmaids, too. But we can't do that if you're reluctant and sulking all the time."

"I'm sorry," Astoria apologized as she wiped her mouth off with her hand to rid herself of the sticking bits of pink coconut ice on the top and side of her lips. "It's just been very… difficult. I mean, Draco's really nice, uncharacteristically nice, actually. And he's been very considerate ever since our parents signed the engagement contract but… it's not fair. We weren't given enough time, let alone any liberty to decide if we want this or not."

"We can't change… tradition, even if we wanted to." Romilda sighed tiredly as she stared at Astoria from across the bonfire. "It's a binding magical thing, these ridiculous pureblood engagements. Unless you lose your virtue now, you're pretty much stuck."

"You're not helping very much, Romilda." Hannah shook her head of blonde hair, disappointment etched on her face.

Romilda rolled her eyes at Hannah. "Well, it's better if she faces the cold hard truth than have you sugar coat the rubbish. Even Astoria can see past the sweetness of it."

"Yes, Romilda's right," Astoria said, then paused as she listened to the sound of the waves splash against the shore. It calmed her, hearing the sea. She chewed her bottom lip before looking up at her friends. "I can't change tradition. The best I can do is make the most out of it. But how can I? I've only just graduated from Hogwarts, and there's so much more I could do. I wanted to travel. I wanted to see the world before I… you know…"

 _Die_ , she wanted to say in regards to her blood curse. But that was simply adding more salt to the wound of her engagement to Draco.

"Do the Malfoys know?" Romilda asked with a frown. "Or at least Draco?"

"They know." Astoria nodded as she put her jar of sweets down on the sand. "But I was the best "deal" the Malfoys could have for their son. Everyone else from the Sacred Twenty-Eight simply refuses to have their daughters married to him."

"And your parents thought since the Malfoys are technically still quite "elite" despite their defecting from You-Know-Who, they decided it would be a good opportunity to marry off one of their daughters." Romilda concluded bluntly, causing Hannah to glare at her. Her Gryffindor friend, however, seems unbothered by the glare. "Sucks that you're getting damaged goods."

"Romilda!" Astoria and Hannah scolded her and stood up at the same time.

Astoria sat back down, unsure where her need to defend Draco came from. It was likely from the few short weeks that they spent trying to make their relationship perfect for the "picture perfect wedding" their parents wanted. He was actually quite clever, even compassionate at times, and cared for her opinions more than anything. But even he had little control over a binding contract, and couldn't do anything to help her.

"You know what, you two are so sulky," Romilda stood up this time. She took another short swig of firewhiskey before handing it to Astoria. "Hannah and I came here to cheer you up, but little Miss Hufflepuff here is not doing a very good job."

"I was trying to be considerate of Astoria's feelings." Hannah sighed in defeat while Astoria took the bottle from Romilda. "But since we're here anyway, we might as well try to cheer her up. Come on, let's go for a swim."

"But I'm not even in my swimsuit!" Astoria protested, nearly dropping the firewhiskey. She was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and some shorts, hardly the appropriate apparel for swimming.

"Who says we need them?" Romilda grins as she took Astoria's arm—and the firewhiskey back from her— forcing her to stand up. Astoria nearly stumbled on her own two feet, surprised by Romilda's strength as she was pulled up from the log. "You'll turn rusty and old by the time you marry Draco if you don't learn to live a little."

Astoria's eyes widen in horror when she looked to Hannah for help. Hannah simply moved her sunflower from her ear to Astoria's with a slight grin.

Romilda then began to pull her towards the sea. She resisted at first, but gave up at last when Hannah started to push her towards the waters too, her pink coconut ice left forgotten next to the bonfire on the beach.

Once her feet met the icy coldness of the sea, she felt a sense of easiness course through her. And that easiness seemed to settle as she walked into the sea, smiling as her friends dragged her deeper into the waters. By the time the water was up to her chest, she was enjoying spending time with her best friends. Then they started splashing at her.

She squealed in surprise, instinctively bringing her arms up to protect her eyes, but after a moment began to flap her arms on the water, making a very fruitless attempt to reciprocate.

Their laughter filled the night while they passed around the firewhiskey. What little worries were soon washed away as the friends recalled the little muggle song they had learned two summers ago when they had been traveling. They sang the tune at the top of their lungs, not caring that they'd sound hoarse the next day.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life," Romilda sang drunkenly as she spun in the water, firewhiskey in hand. "Ooh, see that girl."

"Watch that scene," Hannah and Astoria sang back just as drunkenly as their friend, having consumed a bit of the firewhiskey as well.

"Diggin' the dancing queen!" Romilda and Hannah sang off-key as they pointed at Astoria.

A bright laugh escaped Astoria's lips as she spun in the waters, allowing the sea to fill her with joy. She would not forget the feeling of this night, even though she wasn't likely to remember half of what happened the next day. Still, in that moment, she finally felt free.

* * *

 **The Morning After**

Astoria's head was pounding with an unbearable pain. She felt groggy as she tried to open her eyes, and hissed when the light hit them mercilessly. While she tried to move in what she now felt were very soft sheets—she assumed to be in a bed—she heard soft footsteps pad towards her.

When she shaded her eyes with her hand to keep the morning sun from blinding her, she glanced up to find Draco staring down at her, a slight smile on his lips.

"Oh, no," Astoria groaned, and winced when she spoke. Her voice was so hoarse it was painful to speak. "What happened last night?"

Draco moved to her side, covering her from the glare of the morning sun. He seemed almost angelic in this view, with his sleek blonde hair and hard features, the light framing his head like a halo. It almost made her smile, had Draco not said his piece. "You caused a bit of trouble with your friends."

Astoria's eyes widened in horror. "I did?"

"Just a bit," Draco chuckled lowly. He took out his wand and waved it at the window. The curtains closed in on themselves, finally blocking the glare of the sun. "We had to obliviate the muggle police to keep you three from prison."

"Oh my," Astoria's cheeks flushed a dark red. "What on earth did we do?"

"Best we not get into it." Draco shook his head in amusement as Astoria tried to lift herself off the bed. He moved swiftly, placing his hands on her shoulder as he gently tried to push her back down. "You need to rest, Astoria. And take the potion on the side table to get rid of your hangover."

"But our wedding…" Astoria trailed off, and then sank back into the sheets. Her body relaxed into it, sighing at the soft feel of it. "Our wedding… isn't it in a few hours?"

"It is, but we can delay it for an hour or so to get you back into sorts." Draco replied fondly as he pushed stray strands of her hair away from her face.

"I'm so sorry." Astoria apologized profusely now, the heat on her cheeks more prominent than ever. "I only meant to eat so many pink coconut ices to ease my nerves. I didn't mean to drink too much last night. Hannah and Romilda…"

Draco gently pushed her back down when she tried to sit up again. "They're fine and just outside waiting. I told them I wanted to tend to you for a little while."

Astoria smiled at him softly as she gestured towards her body, bundled up in the covers of the bed's thick blankets. "Well, you've done a very good job."

He released a bright laugh before leaning down to stare at her. "I'm glad, then."

She felt her heart warm up at the sight of him. He wasn't really that bad if people actually got to know him. It wasn't that Draco was the problem, it was…

"Hannah and Romilda talked to me last night," Draco started as his hands smoothed the creases of the blanket on top of Astoria away. "They said you wanted to travel after you graduated but never got the chance to. You never told me."

Astoria's cheeks reddened further. "I thought it might be too trivial to mention."

"It's not." Draco shook his head. "After the wedding, we don't have to… you know… do what we must."

"Oh dear," Astoria said in a voice much higher than usual.

Draco laughed bashfully, a bit of red on his cheeks as well. "Well, you know… we can just travel like you've always wanted. I don't even have to say a word. You can just pretend I'm not there so you can enjoy the lot of it."

"No," Astoria finally pulled her upper body up despite Draco's hands on her shoulders. She smiled at him sadly as she wriggled herself upwards to a more proper sitting position, despite the ache on her back and the sudden whiplash it gave her head. "I… I want you to be there. I want you to be a part of my travels."

"You do?" Draco asked in surprise, and her heart seemed to melt at the hopeful way he stared at her. "You don't really have to—"

"But I do," Astoria interrupted as she placed her hands on top of Draco's. She gave him a warm smile this time. "I want to. The fact that you even offered that we travel instead of starting a family like our parents wanted after the wedding… It's very sweet."

"Oh," Draco trailed off, the blush on his cheeks more obvious than ever. But he soon sorted himself into place before offering her a wide grin. "Then we'll travel. Wherever you want to go, I'll be there with you."

Astoria beamed at him now. "I think that sounds lovely."

Draco smiled at her affectionately then stood up. "The hangover potion is on the side table if you need it."

"Of course," Astoria said gratefully.

"I'll see you at the wedding?" Draco asked hopefully.

She laughs then nods at his words. "I'll be the one in white."

After Draco had left, Hannah and Romilda filed into the room. Astoria realized, as she watched her friends approach her, that she was dressed in a nightgown under the blankets. A bright blush graced her cheeks, wondering if it had been Draco who had changed her from her wet shirt and shorts into the nightgown. She was too embarrassed to ask.

"So," Hannah started as she flattened what looked to be a long, white cover for something on her lap. "How was the talk with the fiancé?"

"Good," Astoria answered, too distracted by the thing in Hannah's hand. "What is that?"

"Your wedding dress, of course." Romilda laughed. She then took the cover off to reveal another white thing underneath. But it had a bit more cream color to it with only a hint of white. It had beautiful little ruffles for the bottom part and a very nice sweetheart shape to the bosom. The chest part had tiny diamonds that glimmered every time the sun crept between the curtains, sending little spots of light around the room.

"Oh, it really is pretty." Astoria smiled softly. Her hands caressed the upper part of her wedding dress. "Do you think I'll look nice in it?"

"You'll look like a goddess in it." Hannah affirmed with a bright grin.

"But really, Tori," Romilda added in. "Just say the word and we'll kidnap you and take you away from here. We'll pretend you had died in a ditch somewhere so you won't have to go through this wedding."

"Oh, Romilda, honestly!" Hannah screeched, causing Astoria to laugh.

Astoria shook her head. "Really, it's fine. I don't mind… well, I don't mind marrying Draco now."

Her friends blinked at her in confusion.

"I hadn't minded marrying him before, actually," Astoria confessed. "But he said we could travel after we get married. I never told him about my plans after Hogwarts before, and when you guys told him, it gave him the idea."

"Well, he isn't such a bad chap after all," Hannah said, but her brows still furrowed together. "Are you sure you want to marry him?"

"Are you sure you don't want us to just fake your death?" Romilda asked hopefully.

A bright laugh escaped her lips as Hannah slapped Romilda's arm.

"No, I'm quite sure." Astoria smiled at her friends fondly before her gaze moved to admire the wedding dress before her. "The surest I've been in my life."

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July : **2,751 words **  
Eastern Hogwarts FunFair : **Penny Slot Machine - 23. Hannah Abbott / 44. (word) elite / 69. (object) flower  
 **Fortnightly Challenge - Going Postal : **Section 8 - Sweet - Sweet: Pink Coconut Ice  
 **Assignment #1 - Term 9 : **Mythology Task #2 - Write a story that takes place partially during the day, and partially during the night

 **Insane House Challenge  
** · 982. Food - Firewhiskey

 **365 Prompts  
** · 240. Relationship - Best Friends

 **Writing Club - July  
** · **Character Appreciation:** 19\. (Character) Hannah Abbott  
· **Shannon's Showcase -** 17\. (Relationship) Best Friends  
· **Showtime** \- 12. The Story of Tonight (reprise) - (relationship) Friends  
· **Lo's Lowdown** : 2. Courfeyrac - Alt. write about best friends.

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** · **Act One:** 12\. Getting married - (color) white  
· **Optional Prompt:** 6\. (character) Hannah Abbott

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge  
** · **Days of the Year** \- Best Friend's Day: Write about best friends  
· **Seasonal - Summer Prompts** \- (quote) 'Dance with the waves, move with the sea. Let the rhythm of the water set your soul free.'  
· **Elemental - Fire Element** \- (object) Bonfire  
· **Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts - Characters: Hard** \- Romilda Vane **[Bonus]**

* * *

 **AN:** I truly cannot thank **_hazeleyedgoddess_** enough for helping me beta-read _Only Seventeen_. Her suggestions were absolutely spot on, and she is just absolutely amazing. Thank you loads, Hazel! :3 As such, I hope you enjoyed this little sorta friendship-song-ish fic for Astoria.

I know Hannah is like two years older than Romilda and Astoria, but my back story here is that they've been close friends since they were little kids. My head canon is that Romilda Vane is from a pure-blood family too, but from a Latino pure-blood family who moved to England after Romilda was born. And since Astoria and Hannah's families are from the Sacred Twenty-Eight, they're bound to have met Romilda through some posh pureblood party of the sorts as children, and that's how they became close friends.

Hopefully that clears up any canon confusion! Again, this is my own interpretation, and would prefer not to be criticized for "not sticking to canon" on certain areas because I've been flamed for it before, and I honestly have no time for people trying to put a stick up my behind. Fanfic writers are _supposed_ to be liberal when it comes to diverging from canon, after all.

Anywho, don't forget to R&R, and thank you very much for reading! :')

 ** _EMPG22HoPe_**


	10. My Sunshine

**Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _I'll always love you and make you happy_ _  
_ _And nothing else could come between_

* * *

Astoria woke up to the sound of the fire crackling from the fireplace. She felt her body fall apart within itself, causing a slight gasp to escape her lips. Moving, it would seem, was still not an option for today.

Her eyes wandered towards the window covered by the dark curtains, though from the bit of light that crept between them, she could tell it was already morning. As she tried to move again, her body screamed in protest. She landed back on the bed, huffing indignantly to herself. She quite loathed being sick which often worsened the blood curse within her.

The door of her room opened to reveal Daphne carrying a silver tray of food with her. Her sister beamed as she closed the door behind her then approached her.

"Good morning!" Daphne greeted rather cheerfully as she put the tray on the side table. "How's my baby sister?"

"Like a bunch of doxies are gnawing on my skin," Astoria admitted as she looked up at her sister from under the covers. "Where is Draco?"

"Oh, you know!" Her sister squeaked an octave too high, causing Astoria to cringe. "He's off to work. Busy as always and all. He had to come in early because he had a special patient to tend to."

"Uhuh…" Astoria nodded, looking unconvinced. She glared daggers at her sister now. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" The older Greengrass protested, and then avoided her younger sister's gaze as she tried to set up the tray of food on the side table. "Your husband's just very busy and needed to tend to—"

" _Daphne_." Astoria's voice lowered dangerously.

Daphne leapt then cried out in defeat. "Oh, alright! You got me! He's at work because Scorpius is there."

Astoria's eyes widened into saucers and she gripped her covers nervously. " _Why_ is Scorpius there?"

Her older sister chewed on her bottom lip before she hung her head low. A mumble came from her. "Because Scorpius is sick…"

"What's that?"

"Scorpius is sick!" Daphne blurted out, then looked up to meet Astoria's gaze. "Draco promised me not to tell you, but—"

Astoria didn't care to hear what her sister had to say. Even as her body wished to crumple in on itself, she forced herself out of the bed. Her legs moved failingly, but it did not stop her from going to her closet to change into some clothes.

Her paranoia was often something most people laughed about, but in this situation, she would hex the next person that even _dares_ to laugh at it. She had been told numerous times that the Greengrass blood curse only worked on females, but she had dreaded the possibility that Scorpius might inherit it despite most Healers' assumption. So whenever Scorpius caught a bit of cold or a small fever, she would immediately run to her husband to check on their son's vitals.

A part of her dreaded the fact that Draco himself had to take their son to St. Mungo's. It could only mean one thing…

"Astoria, please," Daphne begged as Astoria shoved herself out of her nightgown to change into a light dress. "You must rest! Oh, Draco told me this would happen."

"I don't bloody _care_ if I have to die going to St. Mungo's," Astoria proclaimed fervently as she wriggled herself in the dress. "My son is sick and we both know what it might turn out to be."

"But Astoria—" Daphne started again, causing Astoria to turn towards her sister angrily.

"Don't even _dare_ try to stop me, Daphne," Astoria hissed at her as she shoved past the blonde to get her cloak. "I need to see my son."

Before Daphne could even say another word, let alone raise her wand to stop Astoria, Astoria had already gone to the fireplace. Astoria waved her wand, extinguishing the fire within, before she took a fistful of floo powder on the fireplace's mantel and entered the dark, hollow space. She pronounced St. Mungo's clearly before throwing the floo onto her feet.

As she travelled between fireplaces, Astoria couldn't help but over think. She had learned to accept that she would not grow old. But she would not ever accept the fact that her son might have the same fate. The Greengrass blood curse was deadly, and she could never bear the guilt of knowing that it was because of her that her son could not survive the curse that he might inherit.

When she stumbled into St. Mungo's, she saw Hannah Abbott jump from where she stood, her Healer robes moving along with her.

Astoria felt exhausted, but her feet moved on its own accord towards Hannah.

"Where is my son?!" Astoria cried as she held onto Hannah's shoulders, both for support and to shake the information out of her. "Where is that blasted husband of mine?!"

"Astoria, calm down!" Hannah shook Astoria's shoulders as well, though not as violently as Astoria had. "You need to sit down. Draco told me you're sick. You shouldn't be here."

"I don't care!" A sob escaped her lips as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I want to see them… please…"

Hannah released a defeated sigh before she moved Astoria to the nearest chair in the lobby. She sat the brunette down, and Astoria complied, however reluctantly. Her head was spinning like a top now, after all. Floo travel was particularly dangerous whenever she was sick, and though a part of her was regretting it, her heart was mostly set on seeing Scorpius.

Astoria sat silently as Hannah left to go fetch Draco.

She waited patiently despite the rapid beat of her heart. Even as she wished to move any further, the travel had made her even more frail than she ever was when she left Malfoy Manor. Her gaze landed on the candelabra hanging from the ceiling, watching as little house-elves turned off the candles for the morning. It was a momentary distraction from her fear. But that distraction imploded when she saw her husband moved towards her.

Draco was dressed in the same Healer robes as Hannah, only his was more defined, indicating his higher position. He looked paler than usual, and he had seemed distraught upon his arrival. But his face lit up in amusement when they locked gazes.

"I should have known Daphne would crack." Draco sighed.

Astoria bolted from her seat, regretting the action almost immediately as her legs wobbled painfully, but moved to meet Draco half-way anyway.

Draco caught her in his arms before pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "What are you doing here, Astoria?"

"Our son… Scorp…" Astoria cried fretfully as she held onto Draco for balance. "Is he alright? Can I see him?"

Her husband inhaled sharply before nodding.

They made their way up the stairs to where Scorpius's room was. Astoria held her breath as Draco opened the door to it. Her eyes landed immediately on their son's small figure. He was asleep, covered in thick blankets and hugging his favorite teddy bear, Mr. Whizzbee.

A small choke escaped Astoria's lips as she walked over to fill the available chair next to Scorpius's bed.

Her three year-old son looked frail, but he was sleeping so soundly. She was surprised to find Scorpius smiling in his sleep.

"Oh, Merlin," Astoria whispered brokenly as she stared at her son. Her body slackened weakly as she curled her fingers onto her dress tightly. "What have I done?"

"Astoria, this is not your fault," Draco said as he shut the door behind him. He glided towards her then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Scorpius just has a high fever, but it will go away soon with the potions I've given him. I spoke with every Healer in this hospital, even with the Healers who took care of you when you were a child. He doesn't have the Greengrass curse."

A part of her should feel every bit of relief, but she still could not help the guilt that consumed her as she watched Scorpius toss in his sleep, holding onto Mr. Whizzbee tighter. She always felt that there was some inkling of her blood curse connecting to Scorpius's occasional fevers despite every assurance the Healers and her own husband might say.

"Can I tend to him?" Astoria asked softly, hardly taking her eyes off her son.

She could almost hearthe disappointment coming from Draco. Granted, she was grateful for his concern for her, considering how she was quite sick herself. But he said his approval nonetheless.

Draco handed her a damp cloth for her to place on Scorpius's forehead.

Astoria gently placed it on her son, and watched as Scorpius scrunched up his nose, whether it was from his little dreams or the contact of the cold, she couldn't tell. She tended to Scorpius for more than a few hours, mostly just sitting there and caressing her son's hand in hers, as if the very notion would help get rid of his fever.

When Draco returned to them after a couple of duties, he grabbed a chair and placed it next to Astoria for him to sit on. Astoria turned towards her husband and almost smiled when she saw him carrying a bag of McDonald's.

"Healer Malfoy, I daresay you're approving junk food today," Astoria told him jokingly as she watched her husband take out a sandwich from the bag.

"I did no such thing," Draco rolled his eyes at her playfully. "I simply got the healthiest I could find on their menu, which is not a lot, I might add. All I could find are these subpar sandwiches."

"Give it to you to find something healthy in a _fast food_ restaurant." Astoria shook her head in amusement before she took one of the sandwiches from him. She looked down at it before her amusement shattered. "But I'm not hungry, though."

"You need to eat more, Astoria." Draco insisted as he took his own sandwich in hand. "You look like a ghost."

"You _know_ how food tastes when I'm sick." Astoria sighed in defeat as she put the food down. "It tastes like nothing. It's impossible to enjoy."

Draco took her hand in his and offered her a grin. "If you eat the sandwich, I'll give you the chocolate I found in the nearest convenience store."

This seemed to be the only motivation Astoria needed, and soon, she was scarfing down the sandwich, not having realized how hungry she must have been. After all, she did skip breakfast to get to St. Mungo's, which Draco highly disapproved of. By the time she was licking her fingers clean, Draco produced the bar of muggle chocolate she always loved.

"Ooh, Cadbury," Astoria moaned happily as she took the bar from him.

Draco feigned offense. "I'm jealous you sound more turned on by chocolate than our usual sex."

"Draco!" Astoria hissed at him, scarlet burning her cheeks. "Not in front of Scorpius!"

A bright laugh escaped Draco's lips before he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her nose.

As Astoria munched on her chocolate, while sharing reluctantly with Draco some bits of it, she turned to look at their son once more. He looked like the spitting image of Draco, but everyone knew he had Astoria's big and innocent-looking green eyes. The little bundle before them was their little sunshine, and Astoria could not imagine what she would do if they lost him.

She nearly bolted from where she sat when she saw Scorpius's eyes flutter open. The little Malfoy yawned and twisted to where Draco and Astoria sat. The color had returned to his skin, which gave Astoria every bit of relief. His gaze softened and he beamed at once when he recognized his parents.

"Mum, dad!" Scorpius said brightly, causing Astoria to lean in and pull her son into a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Astoria cried as she held onto Scorpius tight. "You gave mummy such a fright!"

"I'm sorry, mummy," Scorpius mumbled against her neck. Astoria pulled away and sighed when she felt Scorpius put his hands on her face. "I did not mean to make you scared. But I'm gonna be okay. Daddy is healing me!"

"Oh," Astoria sobbed as she pulled Scorpius for another hug. "I'm just so happy you're okay."

Tears filled her eyes now. She felt some sort of catharsis as she held her son in her arms. And she couldn't help but laugh between her sobs when she felt Draco's arms surround them.

For the first time that day, in spite of her being sick herself, she felt absolutely whole. The world can take everything away from her, even her own life. But she would forever be damned if the world ever tried to take Scorpius away from her, her little sunshine.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July : **2,138 words

 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair : **Penny Slot Machine - 31. (word) exhausted / 35. (word) fright / 37. (word) sob

 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair : **Henna Tattoo Booth **-** Right Wrist: (setting) Hospital / Semi-Colon: (quote) "There's always a glimmer in those who have been through the dark." - Atticus / Tribal: (object) Candelabra

 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair : **The Ghost Train - Compartment 14 - alt. Quote: 'Just when I think I have learned the way to live, life changes.' - Hugh Prather

 **Fortnightly Challenge - Going Postal :** Section 7 - Paper Scraps - Word: Frail

 **Term 9 Prompt of the Day : **(action) Hugging

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 657\. Dialogue - "What are you hiding?"

 **365 Prompts  
** 169\. Job - Healer

 **Writing Club - July**

 **Disney Challenge -** 9\. Sneezy - Write about someone being ill **  
** **Showtime -** 38\. Burn - (trait) Paranoid  
 **Book Club -** Slightly:(action) eye rolling, (object) cloth, (dialogue) "You need to eat more, [Name]. You look like a ghost."

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act Two:** 4\. Having an affair - (food) chocolate  
 **Optional Prompt:** 25\. (word) deadly

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenges  
** **Days of the Year -** Teddy Bear Picnic Day - Alternatively, write about someone with a stuffed animal.  
 **Gryffindor: Shay's Musical Challenge** \- 42. The Lion King - write about someone feeling guilty

* * *

 **AN:** I have always imagined Astoria blaming herself whenever Scorpius gets sick, and I think this represented much of her fears. The fact that she went to St. Mungo's despite her condition shows her dedication as a mother and her fear of losing her and Draco's only son. I hope you enjoyed reading, and please don't forget to review to let me know your thoughts! :)

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


	11. Another Beautiful Part

**Another Beautiful Part  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _I've been waiting so long_ _  
_ _Nothing is going to tear us apart_

* * *

Draco entered Astoria's room, grey eyes searching the space for what she'd asked him to look for. Her room was spacey, and filled with the softest of pastel colors. A small smile graced his lips at the sight of it. It was very… well, very _Astoria_.

As he riffled through drawers for Astoria's Slytherin scarf, he came across a particular drawer on her bedside table. He shifted through the colorful pens and found a letter. Had it been any other letter, he would have easily ignored it and went on. But it had Draco's name on it, addressed to him to Malfoy Manor, dated only three months ago.

A part of him held himself back, knowing it was none of his business. But he was also curious. When Astoria was still in Hogwarts after he graduated, letters were their favorite way of communicating. He never went a week in Malfoy Manor without receiving at least one letter from her. So what made this letter draw him to all the others that Astoria had sent?

Not being able to bear it any longer, he took the letter from the recesses of the drawer and drew it up to him. He tore open the white envelope and released the parchment within. He braced himself for what looked to be the _longest_ letter Draco had ever seen Astoria write.

August 18, 2002 

_Dearest Draco,_

 _We have said things to each other, ones that we would never admit aloud. I am happy for the trust that we've given each other. But I fear I have forgotten to tell you one little thing that I never truly had the courage to tell anyone._

 _I don't think I could bear telling you the news myself, so I think the written word will do my explanation a bit more justice. You may notice how sickly I can get. It's not just because I have the weakest immune system any witch could hold, but because it stems from generations ago._

 _Draco, I am cursed._

 _The Greengrass curse had been with my family for centuries. More, even. It hasn't appeared in any of my grandparents or great-grandparents. Until… it resurfaced in me. This blood malediction may be my doom. I might never reach old age. I probably never will._

 _I didn't have the heart to tell you because I was so scared of losing you. I feared that if I ever told you or any of my friends that I feared you would all leave. That you would never see the point in being in love with someone that's going to die soon anyway._

 _There is no cure. I don't think there ever will be. The curse is uneven, and I never know when my last breath will be. Perhaps even before I have this letter sent that I might just drop dead and never see you or anyone again._

 _Please don't be angry with me. I didn't know how to tell you, but you at least deserve the truth. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, that a cursed girl like me is enough burden as it is._

 _I want nothing more in giving this information to you than to have it kept as a secret. I know that I've said that I didn't care about my reputation, but this is a grate one too far. A cursed witch is enough to draw people away from me and my family's station. And I don't want to lose everyone that I love._

 _I would understand if you decide to leave this letter unanswered. I would even understand if you simply decide I'm not worth the effort to love anymore. Just please know that I never meant to keep this secret long from you, except with the greatest fear of losing you._

 _I am currently at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the rest of the summer. The Healers say that I might not ever get out of this place… well, alive._

 _And so in the case of my final words, I implore you to see light, Draco. There will always be hope for you, even if there's none for me. Some people deserve it better than others, as harsh as it may sound. But you deserve it even more._

 _All my love,  
Astoria Greengrass_

Draco's hands rattled as he held the parchment. He knew Astoria had been sick most of the summer, hence why he wasn't able to see her much except visit her every now and then in St. Mungo's. But he didn't know it was more than just some usual problem within her immune system. It was… it was so much more than that.

He fell to sit on Astoria's bed, still shaken by the words he had just read. Did Astoria not trust him enough to tell him about this? He had only been courting her for the briefest time after he graduated, but he did not expect her to keep this secret from him for so long. Astoria always told him everything.

A sort of indifference set within him. Astoria voiced her fears in the letter that was unsent, and he wondered what he would have done if she had simply told him herself or sent it. Would he run the other way like she had feared? Consider her a waste of time afterwards?

Draco shook his head violently this time, feeling his grey eyes burn with tears. _Of course not_. He _loves_ her with every aching beat of his heart. He would never do that. Of course he wouldn't. But he just wished his beloved didn't keep it so secret…

"Draco, have you found it—" Astoria's voice carried from outside.

What he should have done was bolt from that bed and shove the letter back in her drawer. But when the door opened to reveal Astoria, he simply sat there with the letter in his hand. He lifted his head and watched as horror set on Astoria's face, her green eyes darting between Draco and the letter.

* * *

Astoria was always prepared for many things. She was prepared for her imminent death, prepared for the frailty that's to come that would destroy her from the inside out, prepared for what the gods have planned. What she was not particularly prepared for was Draco sitting there with the letter she had kept away and did not bother to send when she had gotten better after her time at St. Mungo's.

And she was certainly not prepared for him to find out about her blood curse in this way.

The hairs on her skin rose when Draco lifted the letter in his hand, looking quite indifferent as he asked, "Would you please explain what this is?"

"Draco, I…" Astoria started, unsure how to go on as she closed the door behind her. She always had eloquence for words, but that seemed to fail her now as she carefully walked into the room towards Draco. "You weren't supposed to know… I… not yet, anyway."

"Oh?" Draco asked plainly as he put the letter down beside him.

Astoria inhaled sharply, resisting the urge to draw tears. But her resolve was a lot weaker around Draco, and she felt the tears slip down her cheeks as she bowed her head. This was it… the moment she was dreading. Draco finding out and deciding she was a waste of time. There were many dreams of hers that involved this moment, most of that dream ending with Draco leaving without even an opportunity for Astoria to explain. Now that dream was turning into a wretched reality.

"I wanted to tell you," Astoria said with a sniff as she rubbed away the tears from her eyes. So much for trying not to cry as she had told herself before if she were to tell Draco. "Whenever you visited St. Mungo's in the summer, I wanted so very badly to. But I couldn't bear to waste what little moments I thought I had left with you. I wanted to tell you long before being bedridden long in the hospital, but… I was afraid…"

"Afraid you'd lose me." Draco finished for her.

Astoria nodded then took a deep breath, her head still bowed and her green eyes focused on the soles of her pink slippers. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so so sorry… I wish I could go back and change the course of things, but I can't because… because I'm a coward. You always told me how brave I am, but I'm not… I'm really not. It's all a façade. I am so very terrified of tomorrow because I don't know what it will bring. I don't know if I'll ever live to see tomorrow, live to see… to see you…"

Her voice choked at the last few words, and she held onto herself, even though her face crumpled into fits of tears.

"If you want to leave…" Astoria started, but was interrupted by Draco's voice.

"I won't." Draco said firmly, causing Astoria to look up to him with reddened eyes. He stood up from her bed then glided towards her. His look of indifference had change into something else entirely. "I don't think I'm capable of doing that."

Astoria sniffed as she met his gaze. "But you won't love me anymore."

"I'm never gonna stop." Draco shook his head before taking his hands in hers, lifting them to his lips to press gentle kisses on her knuckles. She melted into his touch. "I love you, Astoria. You are the light of my life. I just wish you trusted me with this a lot sooner. I could have found a cure…"

"There is no cure." Astoria inhaled sharply as she closed her eyes. "All the Healers… they've tried everything."

"Not everything," Draco declared, and Astoria opened her eyes. "They haven't tried to add me to the equation."

Astoria tilted her head to the side. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Draco asked before sighing. "Astoria, if you think I'll leave you because of some bloody curse, then you have another thing coming. I'm not that superficial."

"It's not that you're superficial." Astoria tried to explain. "It's that… you wouldn't see the point of being with me for long because I could die at any moment. How could I do that to you?"

Draco blinked at her owlishly before smiling at her sadly. He pulled her close to him this time, an arm around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers and spoke. "I would have you in every way I can, cursed or not. I'll be damned if you depart from this earth unhappy. And that's all I want, Astoria… for you to be happy."

Her heart swelled with love as she looked into Draco's eyes. Astoria leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She inhaled his scent of sandalwood and mint, and gasped when Draco pulled her forwards. A yelp escaped her lips when Draco tripped before her, and she tumbled on top of him. They had fallen onto the bed.

A bright laugh escaped Astoria's lips as Draco chortled underneath her. He lifted his hand to caress her cheeks, causing the apples of them to turn a very scarlet color.

"I am always happy when I'm with you." Astoria declared with a radiant smile. "You have given me so much hope for tomorrow. I suppose that's why I survived still from St. Mungo's months ago, because I held onto the hope that we could still be together even after everything."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of now, Astoria." Draco said as his thumb caressed her cheek delicately. "Because your curse is just another beautiful part of the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of loving."

Her heart swelled at his words. If there was anyone who would truly love her for her, it was Draco. Just as she would love Draco for being himself. She believed his words that day, as she had always believed in him.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July : **2,029 words

 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Penny Slot Machine - 22. Draco Malfoy / 50. (word) trust / 51. (word) beloved

 **Fortnightly Challenge - Going Postal:** Sending the letter - Object - Letter

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 386\. Word - Eloquence - (Beauty and persuasion in speech)

 **365 Prompts  
** 207\. Plot Point - A character finds something

 **Writing Club - July  
** **Showtime** \- 36. Hurricane - (emotion) Indifference  
 **Lyric Alley** \- 19. And I'm tryin' not to cry

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act Two:** 7\. Having an argument - (genre) angst  
 **Optional Prompt:** 19\. (dialogue) "I'm never gonna stop."

* * *

 **AN:** This was definitely an unconventional way of Draco finding out about Astoria's blood curse, but I'm happy to end it on a sweet note. It shows much Draco himself has grown because of Astoria. The effect Astoria has on him is such a good one, and Astoria realizes that now. I hope you enjoyed reading, and please don't forget to review! :')

 _ **EMPG22HoPe**_


End file.
